Nome de código Haruno Sakura
by harunoliliana
Summary: Sakura pertence a uma das melhores esquadras policiais do país do fogo a esquadra de Konoha. Mas no meio de uma cidade corrupta, os policias honestos como ela são alvos a abater. E se um dia um homem que prenderam pensando que era um assassino em série af
1. Chapter 1

Nome de código – Haruno Sakura

Nome de código – Haruno Sakura

Sumário: Sakura pertence a uma das melhores esquadras policiais do país do fogo a esquadra de Konoha. Mas no meio de uma cidade corrupta, os policias honestos como ela são alvos a abater. E se um dia um homem que perderam pensando que era um assassino em série afinal era um agente infiltrado para a Salvar?

trailer

**Numa cidade corrupta.**

1º criminoso – Cara onde estão as shot guns? – Olhando para todos os lados.

Policial – Apressadinhos, vocês. – Se rindo – Quero ver o dinheiro.

O outro criminoso mostra uma mochila cheia de notas.

1º criminosos – Está aí tudo. Agora as armas – suando frio.

2º criminoso – Cara nós nos vamos fuder, eles são bófias. Eu tenho família pa sustentar, moço. Não posso ir bufar para a cadeira.

1º criminoso – Cala-te. Todos fazem negócios com policiais todos. Agora pega nas armas e dá o dinheiro.

Policial – Primeira vez do teu amiguinho? – Se rindo para mais 10 policiais – Eu vou te dizer isto meu rapaz, se você tiver dinheiro, você compra todo o policial que quiser. Não precisa de ficar com medo, nos somos vossos amigos. Na paz.

**Um homicídio encomendado **

Chefe da esquadra de konoha – Eu quero o serviço bem feito. Limpinho - Fumando um cigarro, enquanto os seus pés estão em cima da mesa da secretária cheia de processos.

Criminoso –Patrão, é muito pouco dinheiro. Para matar aquela policial, tu sabe que ela é muito querida pelos pobres e oprimidos, alias ela é uma boa policia. – Tentando se justificar.

Chefe da esquadra de Konoha – é por isso que eu quero a na vala. Como boa policia que é esta a me estragar todos os planos para ter mais dinheiro. E ela tem colegas de esquadrão que fariam o trabalho por este montante. – Pegando na pasta – Sabe a família deles passa dificuldades, e eles desesperam por dinheiro. As abelhas só precisam de pólen para fazer mel. E eu quero dar a alguém o dinheiro para fazer o seu trabalhinho.

Criminoso Se eu soube-se que não tinhas ninguém na tua maldita esquadra assim, não fazia o trabalho por esta quantia. Miséria. – pegando na pasta do dinheiro.

Chefe da esquadra de konoha – É a crise.

Um dia normal como todos os outros mascado pela diferença

Kakashi – Hoje o dia tá relativamente calmo. – Bebendo o seu café – Não achas Sakura?

Sakura – Hum deixa cá ver – No meio dos processos – 5 violações duas com direito a caixão, 10 assaltos uma das vitimas está em estado grave no hospital, 5 homicídios já foi preso o responsável por 1, temos um idiota que se suicidou mas já está resolvido e por fim 12 queixas de agressão. – Olhando para ele – Muito calmo á dias piores.

Kakashi – É. Pode ser que hoje tire o dia para descanso.

Sai – Temos um assassino em série para interrogar. Foi apanhado no acto da morte.

Sakura e kakashi , fosses ganharam a lotaria, este é o vosso caso.

Kakashi – Lá se vai o descanso. – Pousando o copo do café.

Entra Sasuke algemado e com dois policias armados a beira dele. Ao fundo ouve-se a voz de Naruto.

Naruto – Sasuke? Mas o que – deixando cair o copo do café e entronando na sala.

**Uma amizade **

Naruto – Sasuke o que raio fizeste? Sabes que estás acusado de teres matado 20 pessoas? 20 – Carregando nos 20 com a voz.

Sasuke – Naruto, apenas confia em mim.- sentado no que parecia ser a sua cama na sela.

Naruto – Sasuke, estás a pedir me muito. Foste apanhado ...

Sasuke – Eu sei do que estou acusado. Mas lembraste quando todas as provas apontavam para ti e eu ajudei te? Confiei em ti!

Naruto – Sim, lembro

Sasuke – Não tou a pedir aquela coisa do "Devo te um", tou a pedir que confies em mim como amigo e nada mais. Só isso.

Naruto – Vou me ferrar bem feio – passando a mão no cabelo – Tudo bem Sasuke. Mas se tu fores mesmo um criminoso eu vou perder o meu posto como policia, vou perder o meu sonho.

Sasuke – Era só isso que queria ouvir um "Tudo bem". Não vou deixar que sejas prejudicado.

Naruto – Assim espero Sasuke. Assim espero – Deixando a sela dele.

**Um interrogatório. **

Kakashi – Uchiha Sasuke . – Olhando para a folha – Desculpe ainda não saber o seu nome, não tenho muito jeito pa decorar nomes de pessoas.

Sasuke – Não me preocupo com isso. Se quiser poupar trabalho é só Sasuke. – olhando indiferente.

Sakura – você sabe do que está acusado certo?

Sasuke – Por favor, Sasuke assim não sou muito pesado.

Sakura – Lamento, mas não falo com intimidade para criminosos. Continuando. O que tem a dizer disto?

Sasuke – Sou inocente. – Encostando se para trás, na cadeira com as mãos algemadas.

Kakashi – Típica conversa de criminosos. Eles têm de começar a mudar as frases, está a ficar repetitivo. – Tomando o seu café.

Sakura – O inferno está cheio de boas intenções. Já ouviu falar?

Sasuke – Lá por ser preso e ser o tal de "criminoso" – mesmo com as mãos algemadas faz o sinal de aspas - que vocês procuram não quer dizer que não seja culto. Já ouviu também falar, no lugar errada a hora errada?

Kakashi – Sakura , mudar a abordagem .

Sasuke – A abordagem do bom e mau policia? – se rindo

Sakura – Não, só mau policia. - Acertando-lhe com um soco.

**Um aviso.**

Sakura ia a entrar para o carro quando se lembrou do que Sasuke tinha dito. Não entrar para o carro. Ela não se sentiu a vontade, mas no preciso momento em que ia a fechar a porta ladrão a abordou e a retirou do caro, Sakura não tinha a pistola com ela, ela estava na reparação. Sakura apenas ia a se afastar para chamar o pessoal da policia, quando uma explosão se deu. Mal a ignição fora ligada o carro explodiu. Sakura ficou perplexa. O ladrão tinha acabado de tomar o lugar dela na morte. Um aviso, que a hora dela estava a chegar.

**Uma missão**

Sasuke – Como vocês já sabem o meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, só que não sou nenhum criminosos – Mostrando um distintivo – Eu trabalho nos comandos fantasma, uma organização do exercito. – Guardando o distintivo.

Naruto – Espera aí. Tu mentiste me este tempo todo? Tu disseste que eras um homem de negocio que viajava o tempo todo.

Sasuke – Eu sei que devia ter te dito, como amigos. Mas foi proibido pelos meus superiores, porque você e um policia, apesar de eu saber que não eras corrupto, eles não tinham a certeza devido aquele acidente.

Sakura – Mas porque raio o exercito está a se meter nos assuntos da policia?

Sasuke – Porque de policiais a maior parte nada têm. Já que a policia corrupta anda a fazer mais mal que bem, nós andamos em segredo. E eu foi enviado para uma missão. Sakura

Sakura – Como? – Não percebendo.

Sasuke – Tu foste de grande ajuda quando prendeste aqueles traficantes e policiais corruptos. Mas tu prendeste cães grandes e muitos não gostaram. Querem te tirar do mapa, para conseguirem ganhar novamente dinheiro. Mas nós não podemos perder mais policiais como tu, por isso andamos nestas missões a eliminar os criminosos e a proteger certos policiais.

**Comédia**

Naruto- Sasuke porque precisas de um tripé para a tua arma? – Olhando sem perceber para a arma sobre o tripé.

Sasuke – é uma arma de sniper, e o tripé é para segurar a arma, na posição pretendida, neste caso o alvo e ele ajuda que no disparo acerte perfeitamente no alvo e que o recuo da arma que é muito forte não aleije quem a manuseia.

Naruto – Deixa tar que eu não preciso de tripé – Pega na arma – Puxa é pesada. – Colocando na posição de uma arma normal.

Sasuke – Naruto que merda estás a fazer, coloca a arma no tripé. – Olhando para o desfile – Idiota passa dá me a arma ou perdemos o alvo.

Naruto – Banzai – Dispara. Com o recuo da arma este cai para trás.

Tiro não acerta no alvo, pior acerta numa das janelas do prédio em frente e os vidros caiem para o desfile, as pessoas entram em pânico e começam a fugir, caos instalado. O alvo é logo protegido pelos seguranças e levado para o carro blindado.

Sasuke – Fudeu. – Òó

Naruto – Ai, ai , ai – chorando de dor.- Que? Acertei no gajo? – ar de vitória mas ainda chorando.

Sasuke – Não. ÒÓ. – Por isso é que se fudeu. – Caminhando para a beira de Naruto – É bem feito. Você deslocou o ombro.

Naruto – O que? – gritando como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

**Romance**

Sasuke – " Calma Sasuke, até parece que não teve com nenhuma mulher antes. Pois mas não com uma que faz parecer que o meu estômago está cheio de borboletas. Ai Deus, eu aguento torturas, já levei tiros a torto e a direito, já tive duas vezes a porta da morte e nunca me senti tão nervoso, sem reacção e tão fraco. O amor é mesmo uma arma.

Sakura – Sasuke o que está pensando? – Oo

Sasuke – Besteira. Porque? – meio sem graça.

Sakura – Estava a fazer umas caras esquisitas. – Tocando com o seu dedo na testa de Sasuke e sorrindo meigamente.

Sasuke – "Que se dane. Já não aguento."

Sasuke puxa sakura para o seu corpo e beija-a apaixonadamente.

**Drama**

Sakura – Kakashi. Vamos ter todos saudades tuas. – Derramando uma lágrima. – Obrigado por me ter salvado.

O cemitério estava cheio, pessoa olhando para o caixão que continha uma bandeira. Era uma honra levar no seu caixão a bandeira do pais do fogo. O caixão era levado para a sua última morada. Numa última maneira de honrar aquele homem foi os disparos para o ar. Disparos dos seus colegas de esquadra e pessoas dos comandos fantasma, que vieram prestar uma homenagem o seu trabalho.

Naruto – Carregar – As armas eram carregadas. – Apontar – Apontadas para o céu. – Disparar – As armas abriam fogo.

Sakura estava ao lado de Sasuke que tinha o seu braço no peito, mas que com o outro abraçava Sakura que chorava que nem uma menina pequena.

Sasuke – Ele irá para um sitio muito melhor. Ele será lembrado para sempre.

Sasuke –" Obrigado Kakashi. Obrigado por ter salvo a minha flor. Descanse em paz, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela, até o resto dos meus dias.

Sasuke olhava para o Céu como se esperasse um sinal dele, e uma pomba branca que estava a posada abeira da campa de Kakashi levantou voou até ao céu. Quem acreditar na fé, saberá entrecortar os factos como tal. Aquela pomba estava a guiar a alma de kakashi, alias ela é um mensageiro de Deus. Sasuke sorriu para o céu, e uma lágrima escorreu. Naruto também derramava lágrimas, enquanto prestava homenagem a Kakashi.

Bem esta é a minha nova fica. Espero que gostem


	2. Chapter 2

Nome de Código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de Código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 1 – Um dia normal

O relógio despertara, 6:30 certas, Sakura abre os olhos, puxa um pouco o lençol que a cobre e saí da cama, Desliga o despertador infernal como assim ela o chama, e vai direita a janela que é coberta por cortinados. Puxa os cortinados para o lado deixando a luz do sol quente iluminar o seu quarto. Foi em direcção ao seu banheiro, para fazer a sua higiene pessoal, e voltou ao quarto vestindo umas jeans e uma camisola de alças, normal preta, mostrando um colar com uma flor de cerejeira, muito lindo. Foi direita a cozinha, para prepara o seu café da manha, que não passava de um pouco de café com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate feito por ela. Senta-se na mesa e como de habitual liga a televisão.

Última hora – Um policial foi abatido de madrugada. As testemunhas dizem que o policial fora socorrer uma mulher que estava a ser assaltado por dois homens. Mas a mulher não era vitima, era sim, uma cúmplice desses homens. Um esquema para roubar pessoas, que ao verem aquela situação pudessem ir ajudar. Neste caso foi mais longe e o policial que fazia o seu dever foi baleado no peito.

Sakura desligara a televisão. Era quase todos os dias aquilo, alguém morria. E quando era um policial, a coisas ainda era mais publicada e milhões de possibilidades entravam em cena. Sakura odiava os repórteres e revistas que faziam da morte de um policia uma máquina de fazer dinheiro. Sakura não tinha medo de morrer, só tinha era medo do que fosse dito depois de morta, pois ela não se podia defender. Pega na sua bolça e numa mochila onde leva a sua farda de policial e sai de casa, indo em direcção ao seu carro normal, quer dizer barato e abre a porta atirando a bolça e a mochila para o banco de passageiros. Entra e tenta ligar o carro, que teima em não pegar.

Sakura – Anda lá meu velhinho. Nós temos trabalho para fazer. – O carro não era chamado de velhinho ao acaso, era um carro que esta tinha comprado já para ai em 5º mão porque 3º não era de certeza. Mas sempre dava para o gasto.

O carro lá pegou no meio de muitas tentativas de Sakura, para quem visse aquilo todos os dias perguntava-se porque é que esta não comprava um carro melhor, já que metade dos policias ganhavam bem. Mas não era bem assim, um policia não ganhava assim tão bem, agora os corruptos esses sim ganhavam bem, mas era de cada ponta da cidade e não de um só lado como Sakura. Dez minutos de puro desespero no transito e lá chega ela a esquadra, que parecia estar muito calma. Sakura sai e fecha o carro. Entra para esquadra.

Sakura – Bom dia Hinata. – Sorrindo.

Hinata – Bom dia Sakura. Os seus processos já estão lá em cima da mesa. – Parando de preencher um papel.

Sakura – Obrigado Hinata, o que seria de mim sem você. – Indo em direcção ao vestiário das mulheres para trocar a sua roupa.

Foi em direcção a sua mesa e olhou para os processos.

Sakura – "Tão poucos?" – Arqueando a sobrancelha .

Kakashi – Bom dia Sakura, poucos processos. – Dando um sorriso. Ele usava uma pala no olho esquerdo, foi numa operação em que ele estava a beira de um vidro e dispararam contra ele, e um estilhaço de vidro entrara em seu olho esquerdo, no qual perdera a visão. Um homem muito respeitado.

Sakura – Bom dia Kakashi, sim também pensava isso. – Se sentando.

Kakashi – Ouvi a noticia que um policial foi morto? – Sério.

Sakura – Sim. Mas quem era?

Kakashi – Era um dos novatos que faziam o turno da noite – Dando um golo do seu café. – Foi limpo.

Sakura – Mais um, que foi por encomenda. Daqui a mais não vai haver quem queira ir trabalhar para a policia. – Começando a dar uma olhadela nos processos. – A maior parte está a ser limpada.

Kakashi – tsh, você viu o Naruto, quando vinha para cá? – Sentando-se.

Sakura – Não. Não vi. Mas ele também chega sempre atrasado. – escrevendo algumas coisas em seus processos.

Sakura não podia deixar de pensar naquele rapaz, o tal novato do turno da noite. Ela lembra-se de quando fora novata, ela pensava que seria fácil lidar com os criminosos, mas á coisas que não se aprendem em livros mas sim no momento.

Flashback

Era uma noite de Inverno, gelada, porém sem neve. A lua estava escondida pelas nuvens e isso ainda trazia mais escuridão ás ruas pouco movimentadas de Konoha. . Sakura estava na frente da liderança de uma operação de captura de tráfico de armas . Sakura tinha passado dois messes a estudar os passos daqueles criminosos, ela sabia que alguns policiais estavam naquele esquema, mas para ela já não eram policiais mas sim criminosos como os outros. Um pequeno pátio de uma casa era o local de encontro. 7 criminosos e 10 policiais. Nomes muito poderosos estavam envolvidos. Quando estava a haver a passagem das armas e do dinheiro eles entraram em acção e capturaram todos que lá estavam, sem matarem ninguém, uma grande vitória para uma novata. E a partir daquela captura, muitos se chibaram e outros grandes nomes foram presos. A operação foi conhecida como missão de sol.

Flashback off

Ela tivera sorte, mas ela escreveu o seu próprio nome na lista da morte. Ela tinha feito algo que todos os policias se recusavam fazer. Prender os cães grandes do crime. Mas ela o fez. Muitas vezes quase que era passada, mas como boa policial, ela safava-se sempre. Mas a sorte não dura para sempre.

--

Era uma casa enorme, com muitos objectos de valor, uma casa de uma pessoa muito rica. Um homem caminhava devagar e concentrado, vestia umas jeans e uma t shirt preta que era coberta por um colete a prova de bala. Uma pistola de calibre igual ao de um policia normal e trazia em sua orelha um comunicador. Era um homem belo de cabelos rebeldes e olhos ónix. Muito penetrantes e sérios naquele instante. Olhava para a frente, mas quando passara por uma porta fechada, sentiu algo liquido nos seus ténis, olhara para o chão.

Sasuke – " Sangue?" – Surpreso

Então abriu a porta lentamente esta fazia um barulho de como se esteve-se perra.

Sasuke – "Tanto dinheiro e não me sabe trocar a porta?"

Então quando tinha a visão completa da sala, viu que no chão jazia o corpo do traficante morto.

Sasuke – Já o passaram! Pare-se que foi limpo o corte na garganta. – Falando para o seu comunicador.

Tobi – Sai dessa merda. Limpa o que contaminaste e põem te a milhas, a morte desse suíno já não é connosco.

Sasuke – Entendido – Desligando a comunicação e tirando o aparelho do seu ouvido colocando-o no colete a prova de balas que possuía um pequeno bolço.

Sasuke ia para limpar o local quando se ouve sirenes do carro de policia .

Sasuke – Tou fudido.

De repente os policiais entram.

Sai – Mãos onde eu as possa ver ! – Tu – Falando para um dos seus companheiros - algema-o – Continuando com a arma apontada para Sasuke. – Finalmente! Apanhei você, caveira negra.

Sasuke – Eu estou inocente e não sei quem é esse gajo.- sendo algemado.

Sai – Não quero ouvir criminoso a esta hora do dia. Levem-no.

Sasuke – " Boa. Tou morto o meu chefe vai me decapitar só pode. Estou ferrado. E eu nem sequer matei o gajo. "


	3. Chapter 3

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 2 – A sala de Interrogação

Kakashi estava sentado em cima da sua secretária, bebendo o seu café, o seu único vicio, alias o vicio de muitos policiais. O café! A única droga que os mantinha bem acordados e na sua perfeita consciência, para fazer o seu trabalho. Dava pequenos goles enquanto falava com Iruka, sobre o novato que morreu. Ambos sabiam que ele não tinha morrido por acidente. Alias todos sabiam que fora uma armadilha mas ninguém queria se meter, dava muitos problemas.

Kakashi – Quem ficou com o processo do rapaz?

Iruka – O chefe – Mexendo nas papeladas – Ele fez questão – Se levantando.

Kakashi – Algo me diz que esse processo vais sumir como do nosso amigo. – Sério

Iruka – O processo do pai da Sakura – Olhando para ela.

Kakashi – Bingo. – Olhando para Sakura também.

Iruka caminha para fora da sala. Estava na sua Hora de patrulhar as ruas perigosas que Konoha possuía. Era engraçado como a zona problemática de Konoha era escondida aos turistas. Ao mundo. Mas os renegados, mostravam sempre que eles estavam lá, que eles existiam, que por mais que tentassem não conseguiam esconder a realidade. Era uma luta diária, daqueles lutas que se sabe que não existe fim, que não se pode acabar com elas, mas que todos sabem que só existem vencidos. Esta era uma dessas guerras. A guerra travada entre dois lados de konoha. Passado um pouco chega Naruto, correndo em direcção a mesa.

Naruto – Bom dia – Sentando se na sua cadeira – Kakashi desculpe o atraso. – Pondo a sua mão na cabeça.

Kakashi – Do atraso você não se escapa. – Dando mais um gole em seu café.

Naruto dá um suspiro, e segue em direcção a zona onde o café estava. Um copo de café de manhã era o melhor, para poder aguentar o dia que ainda tinha começado.

Kakashi – Hoje o dia tá relativamente calmo. – Bebendo o seu café – Não achas Sakura?

Sakura – Hum deixa cá ver – No meio dos processos – 5 violações duas com direito a caixão, 10 assaltos uma das vitimas está em estado grave no hospital, 5 homicídios já foi preso o responsável por 1, temos um idiota que se suicidou mas já está resolvido e por fim 12 queixas de agressão. – Olhando para ele – Muito calmo á dias piores.

Kakashi – É. Pode ser que hoje tire o dia para descanso.

Sai – Temos um assassino em série para interrogar. Foi apanhado no acto da morte.

Sakura e kakashi , fosses ganharam a lotaria, este é o vosso caso.

Kakashi – Lá se vai o descanso. – Pousando o copo do café.

Entra Sasuke algemado e com dois policias armados a beira dele. Ao fundo ouve-se a voz de Naruto.

Naruto – Sasuke? Mas o que – deixando cair o copo do café e entronando na sala.

Os olhos de Sasuke e Naruto se cruzaram. Naruto estava sem palavras, estava em estado de choque, vendo o seu amigo ser levado para a sala de interrogatório, dizendo que este era um assassino em série. Naruto não estava a querer no que os seus olhos viam e no que os seus ouvidos tinham ouvido a chegada de Sai. Sasuke fora levado para a sala, uma sala que apensa tinha uma mesa, 3 cadeira, uma lâmpada de pouca capacidade, uma das paredes com um vidro que não dava oportunidade do criminoso olhar para quem estava no outro lado, e as paredes de cimento. Sasuke fora sentado numa das cadeiras, porém sempre a ser observado pelos dois policiais de arma em punho.

Sasuke – " Não havia pior lugar para eu vir? Que fim de mundo" – Olhando para todo o lado até que o seu olhar se encontra com um dos policiais lá presentes. – " Mas que merda. Eu tenho amor aos meus pulmões. " – Chateado.

Sasuke – Pode apagar o cigarro? – olhando para este . – Por favor?

Policial – Que é? O menino está com medo de apanhar câncer nos pulmões é? – Debochando – Ouve uma coisa eu faço o que me der na cabeça, se eu quiser eu fumo e você está é caladinho. – tratando o como uma criança.

Sasuke – Ó meu filho de uma égua, ou apagas essa merda ou eu enfio te o cigarro pela garganta abaixo. – Irritado

O policial apesar de tudo tinha medo dele, aqueles olhos frios, como os de um assassino era dose para este. Ele apesar de se mostrar forte e valente como se ele fosse o todo poderoso não passava de fachada na qual quem era fraco caía que nem um patinho. Agora para Sasuke ele não passava de um idiota que abusava do poder, na verdade notava-se que era um dos corruptos, eles agiam assim, apesar de não passarem de cobardes. Ao mínimo tiro ou problema fogem e deixam tudo e todos para salvar o pêlo. Para Sasuke eles davam lhe nojo. Eles tinham de defender o povo, não o massacrar mais. O policial apagou o cigarro na parede e deitou-o no chão, voltando a sua formação normal.

Sasuke – olhando para o cigarro no chão. – O chão não é propriamente o lixo. Sabes existem baldes onde diz lixo é onde se põem o lixo. Por isso pega no cigarro e vai pólo naquele balde.

O policial olhou para o chão onde estava o cigarro, mas não fez caso ou que Sasuke dizia. Voltou a sua formação de pose de poder. Mas o medo tira a pose a qualquer um.

Sasuke – A-GO-RA – Dando uma ordem que se não fosse comprida tinha consequências.

O policial já farto daquilo pegou no cigarro e foi o colocar no lixo, e voltou para o seu posto.

Policial – Contente?

Sasuke – Contente não. Como eu disse o lixo devia ser posto no balde, e tu devias lá estar há muito. Porém já é um começo .

Sasuke – " Suíno" – Olhando para a frente.

Enquanto Sasuke estava na sala de interrogatórios preso, havia uma pessoa que se passava por completo. Andava de um lado para o outro, resmungando a todos e a Deus.

Tobi – Eu disse para ele sair de lá. – Andando de um lado para o outro. – Mas não! – Ironizando. – Aquele idiota tinha de lá ficar para ser apanhado pelos policiais.

Deidara – Chefe acalme se . Desse jeito vai gastar o chão.

Tobi – O que disseste ? – Deitando fogo pela boca. Uma aura demoníaca a sua volta.

Deidara – Eu nada. – Suspirando.

Tobi – Mas ele vai aprender. Vou o deixar lá uma semana para ele aprender a não fazer borrada. Bolas não é nenhuma criança. – Continuando de um lado para o outro

Deidara – Mas chefe, você mesmo o disse. Que o Sasuke era indispensável . Era o melhor no que fazia. E ele está numa missão. E enquanto ele está lá dentro...

Tobi – Eu sei – Demonstrando a sua aura assassina.

Deidara – Por que é que não estou calado? – Falando para ele mesmo.

Tobi – Tudo bem, eu vou só o deixar estar lá uns 3 dias. Para ele aprender. Castigo. Depois quero que vais lá o tirar . – Saindo da sala.

Deidara – Eu sou sempre o desgraçado que resolve tudo. Deus não me ama, o mundo conspira contra mim , sou um renegado ... – Resmungando enquanto ia tratar de assuntos.

Reviews :

Marimary-chan – Fico muito contente por você ter amado a fic. Muito obrigado. Espero não ter demorado muito. )

Grande beijo e continua a deixar reviews.

Deixem reviews para eu ficar feliz, muito feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 3 – Interrogatório

Sasuke estava encostado na sua cadeira, olhando o tecto cheio de rachadelas e de umas teias de aranhas com as respectivas aranhas. Numa sala imunda e muito desconfortável, com dois policias que no ponto de vista dele nem eram policiais mas sim a ,maior merda a face da terra, sem poupar nas palavras. Pensava na sua vida e no que iria falar, não só para os policiais mas também para o Naruto. Ora aí estava algo com que se preocupar, Naruto o seu amigo de infância. Para ele a policia era o menos, o seu chefe o tirava de lá num abrir e fechar de olhos, e sem que ele fica-se com o cadastro manchado. Mas o problema era Naruto, eles tinham feito uma promessa de serem policiais e de ajudarem a apanhar os criminosos. E agora? O que Naruto pensaria dele? Apesar de ele não ter matado aquele homem ele também não podia lhe contar a verdade, não era lhe permitido, e a confiança que se vinha a formar desde infância agora se perderia por um infeliz acontecimento.

Sasuke – "Agora sim, o que eu vou fazer?"

A porta abre-se do nada e de lá uma imagem de um homem. Kakashi com o seu adorável café na mão, para quem não conhecia a sua rotina de exagero de cafeína dizia mesmo que ele não devia dormir durante uma semana, mas pelo que as pessoas conheciam, quando se deitava na cama, era uma pedra. Sentou-se numa das duas cadeiras vagas, frente a frente com Sasuke , que retirara a sua atenção do tecto para o homem, e a sua atenção concentrou-se no olho que estava tapado, não conseguia deixar de evitar.

Kakashi – olhando para ele como se soube-se o que pensava – Fiquei cego numa operação. – Olhando para a sua folha.

Sasuke não dissera nada, achara que não havia nada a ser dito, não era momento de o fazer. A sua prioridade era sair de lá e acabar a sua missão. A porta abriu-se mais uma vez e de lá uma mulher de cabelos rosas e olhos verde esmeralda. Caminhou em direcção a última cadeira vaga , onde se sentou, sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual com Sasuke, o criminoso ou melhor dizendo o caveira negra o criminoso mais procurado, com um total de 20 homicídios a contar com o daquele dia.

Kakashi – Uchiha Sasuke . – Olhando para a folha – Desculpe ainda não saber o seu nome, não tenho muito jeito pa decorar nomes de pessoas.

Sasuke – Não me preocupo com isso. Se quiser poupar trabalho é só Sasuke. – olhando indiferente.

Sakura – você sabe do que está acusado certo?

Sasuke – Por favor, Sasuke assim não sou muito pesado.

Sakura – Lamento, mas não falo com intimidade para criminosos. Continuando. O que tem a dizer disto?

Sasuke – Sou inocente. – Encostando se para trás, na cadeira com as mãos algemadas.

Kakashi – Típica conversa de criminosos. Eles têm de começar a mudar as frases, está a ficar repetitivo. – Tomando o seu café.

Sakura – O inferno está cheio de boas intenções. Já ouviu falar?

Sasuke – Lá por ser preso e ser o tal de "criminoso" – mesmo com as mãos algemadas faz o sinal de aspas - que vocês procuram não quer dizer que não seja culto. Já ouviu também falar, no lugar errada a hora errada?

Kakashi – Sakura , mudar a abordagem .

Sasuke – A abordagem do bom e mau policia? – se rindo

Sakura – Não, só mau policia. - Acertando-lhe com um soco.

Sasuke levou o soco e nem uma expressão de dor mostrou, nada, nem um gemido de dor ou uma queixa. Ele sabia reconhecer, que ela tinha força mas ele já passou por pior.

Sasuke – " Sakura! Então vim parar a mesma esquadra em que tu estas. Hum. Mulher de armas. Vai ser engraçado trabalhar contigo."

Sasuke – Sabes que isso é abuso de poder – sorriso cínico – tu não sabes se sou o verdadeiro culpado. Até que provem o contrario eu sou inocente.

Sakura – Inocente? Poupa-me. Sabes que desses 20 crimes de homicídio 5 eram policiais , da nossa esquadra que tinham família, e tu deixaste essas famílias destroçadas, desamparadas. Queres que tenha pena de ti, que te trata como um senhor?

Sasuke – Hum, está conversa não vai chegar a lado nenhum enquanto pensares que sou o tal criminoso. Quero o meu advogado, e o meu direito ao telefonema.

Sakura – Enfrenta-me como um homem. – gritando.

Kakashi – Chega Sakura. – Se levantando. – Ele pode ser inocente. – pegando em suas coisas – Não metas a vida pessoal no trabalho, ele pediu o seu direito a não falar a não ser na presença de um advogado, não há mais nada para fazer. – Abrindo a porta deixando entrar os dois policiais – Levem no a fazer uma chamada.

Sakura levanta-se a sai pela porta fora furiosa por não ter conseguido fazer o interrogatório. Não ter sacado as informações necessárias. Sentia se inútil naquele momento. Os dois policias entraram e seguraram nele, durante o seu percurso até ao telefone. Um desfile pela esquadra onde todos os policiais o olhavam com desprezo e raiva, ele odiava aquilo, estar na pele de um criminoso, daquilo que ele caçava. Chegou lá e os dois policiais deram um espaço de 5 a 6 metros, mais um direito dele.

Deidara – Quem fala?

Sasuke – É o papai noel que vai te dar uma prenda por teres portado bem durante estes anos todos. Queres um pónei ? – Olhando para trás para ver se os policiais estavam atentos a conversa, mas estavam a falar um com o outro.

Sasuke - "A isto chamo de profissionalismo"

Deidara – O chefe está uma ferra contigo Sasuke, e está a dar com nós todos em doidos... a quem estas a chamar fera seu incompetente? ... Chefe você estava ai a muito tempo?...

Sasuke – O que se passa ai? Sabem eu não me importava de esperar mas sabem qual é o problema? É QUE EU ESTOU NUMA MERDA DE ESQUADRA A ESPERA DE SER LEVADO PARA UMA MERDA DE SELA , E PASSAR O RESTO DOS MEUS DIAS A VER O SOL A NESCER PELAS GRADES, POR ISSO RESOLVEM LÁ ISSO NUM ESTANTE ANTES QUE RESOLVA EU. – Olhando para trás notando que os dois policiais olhavam para ele estranhamente. – Qual é nunca viram não? Merda de policiais não fazem um cú. – resmungando.

Tobi – SASUKE ESTÁS A FALAR PARA O TEU CHEFE, RESPEITINHO. Fica sabendo que se estas aí foi porque fizeste MERDA, e voltando a conversa o que queres?

Sasuke – Eu fiz merda? Eu estava a hora que me chamas te puxa eles já tinham avisado a policia e tu mandas te me para lá. Afinal quem é que fez MERDA? Eu quero que me tires daqui, e alias a Haruno Sakura trabalha nesta esquadra.

Tobi – Não queres mais nada? Já agora uma folha de palmeira para te abanar em dias de calor, e um caviar ? Eu tiro te dai quando eu quiser.

Sasuke – O problema não é só meu, vamos a ver, eu sou do teu batalhão que não falha uma missão. Imagina que enquanto eu estou aqui ela morre? E os superiores que te vão dar a medalha de melhor chefe ou lá o que raio é essa condecoração que vocês recebem sabe que ela morreu mesmo estando um dos do teu batalhão a beira mas que não pode cumprir a missão porque estava preso e o seu mestre recusou se a libertar.

Tobi – Achas que tens muita razão? ... chefe ele têm ... perguntei te algo Deidara... não senhor ...pensei. Continuando. Sasuke tu vais ficar ai dois dias. ... pensei que era 3 ...Deidara cala te pelo amor de Deus ou eu juro que te mato... Deus não me ama, o mundo conspira contra mim , sou um renegado ... pára de resmungares credo. Sasuke depois falamos e desfruta da tua estadia ai no hotel hilton. ..pib..pib..pib..

Sasuke – Quando eu sair daqui estás fudido. Idiota desligou-me o telefone. – Cheio de raiva . – Vou mudar de emprego. – Olha para os policiais que o olham com cara de idiotas – Nós nos ama mos muito não dá para ver pela conversa?

Indo em direcção a eles para o levar para a sela e mais uma vez um desfile pela esquadra com os olhares todos em cima dele. Os olhares que ele odiava tanto, mas que não podia fazer nada.

Reviews

Yuupii – Muito obrigado pelo seu review. e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Beijo grande e continue a fazer me feliz . ahaha

Marimary-chan - - Muito obrigado mesmo. Ainda bem que gostou da parte do Sasuke. Ele tem uma maneira de ser única. Hahaha Espero que goste mais uma vez deste capitulo. Beijo grande e continue a mandar reviws assim, eu fico muito feliz. .

Mandem reviews para eu ficar muito feliz . Assim umas reviws para me deixar nas nuvens de felicidade. Ahaha estou esperando .


	5. Chapter 5

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 4: Uma amizade

Sasuke estava a ser guiado pelos dois policiais que digamos não tiveram uma boa química quando se conheceram. Vá lá eles se odiaram mal trocaram olhares. Eles levaram a uma sela, que ficava lado a lado de um outro criminoso. Sasuke foi lá largado, tiraram as algemas, e lá estava ele a olhar para o que parecia uma cama, mas coitada ela era tudo menos uma cama, Sasuke olhou para o lado e o outro o olhava de baixo para cima.

Sasuke – "Ok, uma cama que valha me nossa senhora devia ter tirado de circulação do mercado, que nem sei como se deita naquilo. Calhei ao lado de um vampiro, só pode a julgar pela aparência , e que pelo olhar dele ou deseja o meu sangue ou outra coisa que devo dizer. EU NÃO JOGO PARA AQUELE LADO"

Sasuke ignora o olhar devorador do criminosos, que o punha branco só de imaginar o que ele queria dele. Estava entregue aos bichos como costumava dizer em criança.

Lá ele se sentou na cama que já deu para perceber que era um pouco esquisita, (tenho pena do Sasuke) todos olham para ele, um até chegou a lamber o seu lábio.

Sasuke " Espera aí, eu estou a ser assediado. OO Deus me ajude , eu gosto da minha virgindade. "

O criminoso vampiro - Peixe fresco na rede . –sorrindo

Sasuke – "Então o vampiro gosta de peixe, essa é nova. Onde anda os alhos, cruzes e a água benta? E para um acaso o punhal, não quero correr riscos do vampiro ser com algumas doenças multi resistentes, assim eu mato me . "

Sasuke – Que eu saiba eu sou um mamífero, não sei o que você se considera. E alias eu não sabia que agora os pescadores em vez de redes apanhavam os peixes com as algemas, ando a ficar um pouco ultrapassado. As novas tecnologias piscatórias evoluiriam muito mesmo. Tenho de começar a prestar atenção – ironia .

Criminoso vampiro – Deves achar que tens muita piada. – caminhando em direcção as grades. – Mas toma atenção quem manda aqui sou eu. Eu estou acusado de 10 crimes, o maior numero aqui na prisão. Todos me respeitam, eu mando tu obedeces.

Sasuke – Boa politica. Dobro.

Criminoso vampiro – Como?

Sasuke – Tu matas te 10 o dobro é 20. Eu estou acusado de 20 crimes, quer dizer a contar com o de hoje. – olhando para o tecto.

O barulho de uma porta a abrir é ouvida, e a conversa é interrompida. Naruto aparece acompanhado por um policial, que vai em direcção a sela de Sasuke e abre a porta indo –se embora e deixando Naruto a sós com Sasuke.

Naruto – Sasuke o que raio fizeste? Sabes que estás acusado de teres matado 20 pessoas? 20 – Carregando nos 20 com a voz.

Sasuke – Naruto, apenas confia em mim.- sentado no que parecia ser a sua cama na sela.

Naruto – Sasuke, estás a pedir me muito. Foste apanhado ...

Sasuke – Eu sei do que estou acusado. Mas lembraste quando todas as provas apontavam para ti e eu ajudei te? Confiei em ti!

Naruto – Sim, lembro

Sasuke – Não tou a pedir aquela coisa do "Devo te um", tou a pedir que confies em mim como amigo e nada mais. Só isso.

Naruto – Vou me ferrar bem feio – passando a mão no cabelo – Tudo bem Sasuke. Mas se tu fores mesmo um criminoso eu vou perder o meu posto como policia, vou perder o meu sonho.

Sasuke – Era só isso que queria ouvir um "Tudo bem". Não vou deixar que sejas prejudicado.

Naruto – Assim espero Sasuke. Assim espero – Deixando a sela dele.

Criminoso – Amigo de policial. – sorrindo. – Sabes por que não acredito em ti? – voltando para as gradas e as agarrando com força. – O único cá na cidade com esse numero tão impressionante é o caveira negra. E tu és muito novo. O único crime que cometeste foi roubar a tua vòvò, e eles pensaram que eras o caveira negra.

Sasuke – Primeiro só se vira-se caçador de túmulos para roubar a minha avó. Segundo eu foi apanhado na casa com um corpo que tinha o pescoço degolado, e uns policias entram lá e chamam me de caveira negra – chega perto da grada. – Mas sabe eu posso não ser o caveira negra, o vosso tão venerado Deus, mas eu tenho um numero mais impressionante de mortos . 100 – sussurrando. passa mão pela grada e prende o seu pescoço no seu braço, tentando o sufocar. – Eu sei matar alguém mesmo estando separado desse por umas grades, uma delas é o sufocamento , o outro – pondo dois dedos no pescoço, num ponto estratégico. – aqui passa uma veia que é muito importante para a tua sobrevivência, e se eu cortar a corrente sanguínea dela morres. Por isso – o largando já sem folgo e tremendo. – Não me chateies mais a merda da cabeça, porque eu não tenho medo de matar, eu nasci para matar. –indo em direcção a cama e deitando-se de maneira como podia.

Naruto tinha ido para a porta da esquadra olhando a rua movimentada. Hinata estava na sua secretária o olhando, ela sabia que algo se passava e por isso foi ter com ele.

Hinata – Naruto – kun você está bem ? – sorrindo.

Naruto – Sim estou, apenas penso sobre a vida.

Hinata – É a vida. – sentando-se no degrau da esquadra. – Aquele rapaz que trouxeram dizendo ser o caveira negra. É seu amigo ? – olhando para ele.

Naruto – Como? – sem perceber.

Hinata – O neji veio me dizer no intervalo que você ficara pasmado a olhar para ele, que até entornou o café no chão de tão surpreso que estava.

Naruto – É. Ele é meu amigo. A gente já não se vê á um tempo. Uns 3 anos. E a primeira vez que o volto a ver, ele esta algemado e ser açudado de 20 crimes. Mas eu sei que ele é inocente.

Hinata – Então força Naruto. Investigue, é a única maneira de descobrir e o libertar caso seja inocente. – Voltando para trás.

Naruto – Obrigado e Hinata?

Hinata – Sim? – olhando para trás.

Naruto – Quer ir jantar hoje comigo? – meio sem graça.

Hinata – lamento Naruto, mas eu a Ino a tenten vamos ir jantar a casa da Sakura, sabe como é, um jantar entre mulheres. Mas adoraria ir amanha jantar com você.

Naruto – Sério? Bem então fica para amanha.

Hinata – Ok.

Deidara andava de um lado para outro cheio de papeladas, para distribuir, com o telemóvel sempre na mão, contactando esquadrões e outros assuntos extremamente confidenciais. Numa das suas tarefas trazia um café a ferver como o chefe gostava. Mas quando ia a passar um dos homens do escritório vai para trás com a cadeira e bate em deidara deixando ele entronar o café sobre sí mesmo.

Deidara –aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..

-- segundos antes do grito --

Tobi deixara cair a sua caneta para debaixo da secretária, e então foi para debaixo dela para a apanhar e ai se dá um grito.

Deidara –aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Tobi assusta-se e bate com a cabeça na secretária.

Tobi – Ai merda. – esfregando a cabeça. Põem as mãos na mesa e um pouco da cabeça acima da mesa, mais ou menos na linha dos olhos. – Eu mato aquele filho de uma grande égua do Deidara – se levantando.

Deidara – soprando e abanando as mãos para ver se o calor ia embora do seu peito e barriga , os locais onde o café tinha entornado – Carralho não sabe por onde anda não cara? – continuando aquele espectáculo.

Homem – desculpe. Tire a camisa ou você se queima sério.

Deidara tira a camisa. – que alivio.

Tobi – Caralho Deidara, o seu grito deve ter provocado um terramoto e um tsunami junto lá na Ásia, eu não me responsabilizo pelos danos ... –olhando para deidara sem camisa – MAS QUE MERDA? Deidara porque raio você esta de tronco nu? Acredita que não é uma boa visão ( Nós meninas sabemos que é mentira, é uma boa visão.ahaha)

Deidara – Chefe o café caiu por cima de mim, e eu estava a me queimar, por isso tirei.

Tobi – Então vista qualquer merda. A sua camisa até podia ser um novo experimento da N.A.S.A e tenha voado ou o caralho, mas imagina que o meu superior entrava aqui e via você em tronco nu? Ainda apensava que isto era um club de strip de viado. Valha me nossa senhora estou rodeado por pessoas com merda em vez de cérebro na cabeça – voltando para po seu escritório.

Deidara – Definitivamente Deus não me ama, o mundo conspira contra mim, sou um renegado. Bem me disse minha mãezinha que devia ter ido para pintor, mas não eu gostava de explosões e vim para o exercito, e foi logo para estes comandos. Merda de trabalho que foi arranjar. – olhando para um dos homens – Tem uma camisa? Oi você ai tem uma camisa?

Reviews :

Titia-Ro: Você só pode matar a curiosidade estando atenta, mas prometo que daqui a pouco vai ser explicado o que realmente é aquela organização, o que fazem e para que fora criada. E Claro que vai ter Hinata e Naruto , acha que deixaria um casal tão fofo de fora? Claro que não. Espero que goste. Beijo grande e continue a fazer me feliz . ahaha

Marimary-chan: Cá estou eu , não demorei muito. Hahaha agora tenho mais tempo para escrever por isso aproveito ao máximo. Meu deus não quero que morra de rir se não o que faço sem você? Hahaha Eles são mesmo incríveis e engraçados. Espere que goste deste momento entre Deidara e tobi. Beijo grande e já sabe me deixe feliz

Yuupii : Querida quero lhe dizer muito obrigado do fundo do coração e como você pediu eu fiz mais momentos deles. Acho que já não consigo viver sem eles. Ahaha.

Muito obrigado. E beijo grande e me deixe nas nuvens de felicidade.

Este capitulo é dedicado a minha querida Yuupii. E fica prometido que eu faço uma fic dedicada a você. . É uma promessa que irei cumprir o mais rápido possível.

Minha gente já sabem é so deixar review e me deixar muito feliz. Muito feliz. Eu quero ser uma menina feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 5 – A encomenda

A noite caíra e a festa começou, a festa em que os criminosos participavam com muito orgulho numa demonstração perfeita de armamento e narcóticos que eram vendidos como doces a crianças. Os barulhos nocturnos eram misturados numa musica muito característica, a musica de armas , risos e gritos de dor. Naquelas ruas pessoas com uma vida que em nada se ligava ao crime mas que por força do destino acabaram se cruzando e vivendo ao lado deste. Mas num lugar onde as pessoas pensam que seja a sua salvação as vezes não o é. A igreja é a salvação para a alma de muitas pessoas mas não está livre do pecado, uma esquadra protege as pessoas mas não está livre de as matar ou as mal tratar. Tudo tem um lado bom e um lado mau. Como se diz não á luz sem sombra.

Chefe da esquadra de konoha – Eu quero o serviço bem feito. Limpinho - Fumando um cigarro, enquanto os seus pés estão em cima da mesa da secretária cheia de processos.

Criminoso –Patrão, é muito pouco dinheiro. Para matar aquela policial, tu sabe que ela é muito querida pelos pobres e oprimidos, alias ela é uma boa policia. – Tentando se justificar.

Chefe da esquadra de Konoha – é por isso que eu quero a na vala. Como boa policia que é esta a me estragar todos os planos para ter mais dinheiro. E ela tem colegas de esquadrão que fariam o trabalho por este montante. – Pegando na pasta – Sabe a família deles passa dificuldades, e eles desesperam por dinheiro. As abelhas só precisam de pólen para fazer mel. E eu quero dar a alguém o dinheiro para fazer o seu trabalhinho.

Criminoso Se eu soube-se que não tinhas ninguém na tua maldita esquadra assim, não fazia o trabalho por esta quantia. Miséria. – pegando na pasta do dinheiro.

Chefe da esquadra de konoha – É a crise.

Os criminosos abandonam a esquadra pela porta dos fundos, com cara de poucos amigos. Nunca aquele negocio esteve em maré tão baixa como naquela altura, os pagamentos pelos serviços eram reduzidos e isso não agradava a ninguém.

Policial – Chefe, você acha que eles conseguem?

Chefe – Se não conseguirem – acendendo outro cigarro – Desaparecem do mapa. Eu sempre foi transparente e sabes uma coisa eles já me conhecem, já me fizeram trabalhinhos, bem feitos por sinal. No primeiro dia eu avisei. Ou a encomenda desaparece do mapa ou eles é que desaparecem . – fumando. – Isto serve para ti também - apontando com o dedo para o policial – Se me traíres, posso te garantir, que não terás mais lugar para te esconderes neste miserável mundo.

Policial – Eu sei chefe, eu sei – engolindo em seco.

Sasuke estava deitado no que parecia ser a cama, vendo a lua pelas grades, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido. Lá estava ele, sendo iluminado por aquela luz bela da lua , por aquele astro tão belo e com um ar tão misterioso que o encantava.

Criminoso vampiro – Moço ? – chegando perto da grada.

Sasuke – Que queres? – olhando de lado.

Criminoso vampiro – Sabes eu entrei em contacto com um amigo meu, que me garantiram que não passas de um miserável. Uma pessoa normal como as nossas vitimas. Agora que eu sei que tu nunca matas te , eu não me vou rastejar a teus pés, lindinho eu voltei a mandar. – sorrindo.

Sasuke – Tu chamas te me para dizer isso? – Levantando-se. – Ok e quem foi o teu amiguinho?

Criminoso vampiro – O que está a tomar conta da cela que também queres fazer parta da família? – sorriso cínico

Sasuke – Hum. OH preguiçoso? Levanta me esse cu da cadeira e anda aqui.

Policial – Preguiçoso é caralho. Que tu queres o lindinho?

Sasuke – água tou com sede.

O policial vai buscar a água para ele, os outros apenas olham a cena de perto.

Policial – Está aqui a tua água princesa. Mas falta uma coisa – cospe para o copo – Prontos ta tudo.

Sasuke –Pega no copo e despeja a água fora, olhando para ele cinicamente. – Não era isto que eu queria.

Policial – Seu filho da égua, eu vou te fuder.

Sasuke põem as mãos por entre as grades e parte o pescoço ao policial. Este cai para o chão. Todos passam-se com aquela cena. Sasuke não faz mais nada se não voltar para a sua cama e deitar-se. Todos olhavam para o corpo do policial morte, sem dizerem uma palavra aquilo tinha sido de mestre e Sasuke sabia disso, ele não tinha matado um policial qualquer, nada disso ele tinha acertado na mosca certa. Aquele gajo já andava a 3 anos a ser passado pelo seu batalhão, mas ele tinha muitos a o guardarem, e por isso algumas tentativas eram frustradas. Eles deixaram o um pouco para traz para conseguirem um plano que não falha-se, e com umas confusões que se deram não pode ser morto, sorte do gajo azar do seu batalhão. Ele já tinha pensado o passar enquanto lá estava, mas queria fazer sem os outros verem e de outra maneira, mas estava farto daqueles idiotas se gabarem de retirar vida a inocentes, então fartou-se e fez o que tinha a fazer para não os ouvir mais, para não ter de fazer mais merda que o prejudica-se, pois aqueles criminosos, não estavam na lista de alvos a abater e mata los sem ser em própria defesa era o mesmo que dizer que queria ser reaprendido pelos seus superiores.

Ninguém falou mais para ele, nem um som foi imitido, apesar de estar tudo socegado ele sabia que iria haver merda amanaha.

Deidara entra no escritório e encontra o seu chefe a dormir sobre a mesa onde estavam os processos. Ressonava que nem um porco, e baba-se como um cabelo. Deidara estava com olhos de sono e claro estava com um sono que se fica-se mais um pouco a olhar para o seu chefe adormecia em pé. Lá foi ele para a beira dele e deixou cair mais uns processos. O barulho fez com que Tobi acorda-se sobressaltado. Na verdade deu um salto da cadeira, e apontou logo a arma a Deidara que também se assustara e pós as mãos no ar e com cara de surpresa.

Tobi – Credo Deidara quer me matar a mim de susto e quer levar com um balázio seu idiota de merda? – guardando a arma.

Deidara – Chefe? Você estava a dormir? – com as mãos ainda no ar.

Tobi – Claro que não, eu não dorme em serviço e baixa os braços, pareces um idiota. Fica sabendo que chefe não dorme descansa, entendido?

Deidara – Hum sei. Bem a uma pessoa lá fora a espera para falar consigo é o ...

Tobi – Eu não quero saber quem lá está. Até podia ser o Papa ou outra figura mais importante que eu não ia desperdiçar o meu tempo livre dedicado ao meu descanso de beleza para falar com ele. Diz ao idiota que venha noutra altura eu agora vou para casinha, ela deve estar cheia de saudades minhas.

Deidara – Chefe eu se fosse a você calava-me ou então falava mais baixo sabe é que quem está cá...

Tobi – Tu deves pensar que és Deus não? Mandar em mim? Ainda há de vir o filho da mãe do cabrão que mande em mim, entendes?

Pain – Tobi senta.

Tobi – Sim chefe – Sentando-se logo e cheio de medo dele.

Pain – Fica sabendo que o cabrão que vai mandar em ti já nasceu e está a tua frente. Respeito e ouve lá meu cabeça de merda. Porque está o Sasuke na prisão a ser acusado de morte de um idiota qualquer?

Deidara – Bem o meu chefe acho melhor como castigo o deixar lá dois dias, para aprender, sabe como é...

Tobi – Foda-se Deidara cala essa sua boca, parece um rádio com o botão de desligar partido. E quem fala aqui sou eu entendido?

Pain – Quem fala aqui por acaso não és tu também.

Tobi – É a força do habito. Ahaha " Tou fudido " – rindo-se esforçadamente.

Pain – Seu filho de uma égua, tu tens merda na cabeça ou nasceste estúpido que nem uma porta? Tu vais me por o Sasuke na cadeia? Tu és algum atrasado mental sem nada na cabeça?

Tobi – Chefe eu não sou nada disso nem tenho nada disso, por amor de Deus, eu só achei ...

Pain – Quem acha ou deixa de achar aqui sou eu. O Sasuke tem uma missão importante , e tu vais o deixar na cadeia, tu não deves ter mesmo nada na cabeça. Tobi o que nós somos?

Tobi – Nós somos aqueles que enfrenta as chamas do inferno sem olhar para trás. Nós não morremos nós reagrupamos no inferno .

Pain – Ainda bem que sabes o que somos. Nós fomos criados para fazer de tudo, desde de protecção de alto risco, como fomos treinados para resgates na linha inimiga, para entrara mos em guerra, para protecção civil, para tudo e mais alguma coisa. Sasuke foi um dos melhores desde que isto fora criado, e se ele fez borrada a culpa não foi só dele. Também foi vossa.

Tobi – Deidara eu disse para tu veres bem o local antes de mandar o Sasuke . – Fazendo cara má para Deidara.

Deidara – Agora a culpa é minha – apontando para si mesmo. – Eu é que disse que não o podia mos enviar sem ver o terreno e tu disseste " Que se foda ele , ele foi treinado para ser o melhor. Se for apanhado a culpa foi dele". Por isso a culpa não foi minha foi tua.

Tobi – Eu mato te seu desgraçado – Indo em direcção ao Deidara.

Pain – TOBI SENTA! – Com cara de assassino.

Pain – Eu se vier aqui e ele ainda não sair da prisão, eu juro tobi que vais fazer companhia ao teu amiguinho. – saindo

Deidara – O que ele queria dizer sobre isso?

Tobi – olhando de lado – Eu agora apanho te meu cabrão de merda.

Deidara – Chefe lembre-se você precisa de mim, você precisa de mim.

Tobi – Eu arranjo outro, a muitos a quererem o teu lugar meu filho de uma égua.

Deidara começa a correr pela o escritório fora indo para as instalações , Tobi logo aparece com um ar ameaçador.

Tobi – Anda cá seu franjinhas á gaja.

Deidara – Eu já disse que elas não são de gaja. – gritando

Homem – Chefe, deixe o Deidara em paz e venha ver o que apanhamos na linha telefónica com a nossa escuta.

Tobi dirige-se ao homem e põem se a beira do computador que inicia a conversa que se deu.

Criminoso – O patrão já nos deu o dinheiro. O alvo é aquela tal de Haruno Sakura a filha daquele policial conhecido por Haruno, ele não me disse mais nada sobre esse homem só sei que também por causa de ele ter andado a brincar com os cães grandes foi morto. E parece que a filha optou pelo mesmo, parece idiota.

Outro – Sei. E o que fazemos?

Criminoso - Bem, ela já se safou muitas vezes, portanto desta vez vamos fazer outra abordagem. Vamos por uma bomba ligada ao motor. Mal ela decida ligar a ignição ela detona.

Outro – qual é o explosivo que vamos utilizar?

Criminoso – Explosivo plástico, tem cuidado é com a quantidade, nos só queremos que o carro expluda nada mais.

Outro – Combinado.

A voz deixou de se ouvir, e Tobi olhava espantado para aquilo tudo, todos esperavam uma resposta dele, uma ordem.

Homem – Só conseguimos até aqui, não sei depois o que se passou, a nossa comunicação foi abaixo, não conseguimos ouvir data nem hora.

Tobi – Boa, sem hora nem lugar é mais difícil. Agora que sabemos os passos deles não temos o mais importante. Quero os nossos a rondar todas as áreas, quero infiltrados na zona de trafico de armamento militar, quero ver o movimento nesses sectores. Quero que vigiem o carro dela, e que a vigiem de perto, caso seja preciso tem de agir sem pensar nas consequências. Deidara – olhando para ele – quero o filho da mãe do advogado e o distintivo do sasuke aqui amanha as 5 horas da madrugado. Vamos lá o tirar da prisão. Quero que fiques cá esta noite, para tomas conta do caso e amanha vais ter de ir a esquadra. – voltando para o seu escritório.

Deidara – Pois tinha que sobrar para mim, Deus não me ama, o mundo conspira contra mim, sou um renegado e agora também sou um burro de carga e morcego para andar de noite a trabalhar. A escravidão já acabou a algum tempo. – olhando para os outros. – para onde estão a olhar? Não ouviram o chefe? " A noite vai ser longa mesmo"

Sakura estava a dirigir-se para a cama o dia fora cansativo. A noite tinha sido mais divertida que o dia, ter as suas amigas em casa a jantar fez o seu animo aumentar. Mas quando Hinata pediu lhe para falar com ela a sós e disse que aquele criminoso era amigo de infância de Naruto e que este ia fazer uma investigação para comprovar a sua inocência, Sakura ficara mais pensativa e com mais duvidas. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez fosse verdade que ele era inocente ou talvez não, mas ela lembra-se uma vez em que Naruto também teve na hora errada e no dia errado num lugar e foi acusado de ser corrupto nessa altura ele ia sendo expulso mas uma investigação feita por ela e kakashi mostrou o verdadeiro culpado e ele foi liberado da acusação, porém muitos ainda acham que ele era culpado.

Sakura – Amanha tenho de ter uma conversa com ele. Mas acho melhor agora dormir, ou amanha só com o café estou de pé.

Apagou a luz e deixou-se levar pelo sono. A noite estava calma e isso era um problema porque quando há silencio algo de muito mau ira acontecer.

Extra

Comandos fantasma.

O nome não é ao acaso, eles andam sem que as pessoas notem suas presença e poucos sabem da sua existência. São os melhores dos melhores e o seu treinamento é o mais rígido de todo o exercito. Eles aprendem a manusear todos os tipos de armas existentes no mundo, são ensinados a saber desmontar e a montar todas as armas de olhos vendados em tempos recordes. Em segundos desmontam e montam uma. Dominam todas as tácticas de combate e auto defesa existentes. Conseguem falar mais de 19 línguas, coisa que poucos conseguem. Aprendem a pilotar todas as aeronaves existentes e todos os veículos de transporte. Sabem como instalar ou retirar até as bombas mais perigosas. Constroem bombas de todas as qualidades em minutos. Tem um domínio de informatiza do melhor, são melhores que os piratas da net, eles entram em muitas redes dos governos de vários países e são capazes de desactivar códigos e estragar sistemas, roubar e apagar informações sem que os descubram. São treinados em alto mar e nos céus como paraquedistas. Eles basicamente são a junção de fuzileiros, paraquedistas e comandos juntos. Uma fusão que transforma os comandos fantasmas no melhor. Eles não recebem ordens nem estão as ordens de governo nenhum, são totalmente independentes, e só actuam quando têm de ser. Em todo os países existem infiltrados, mas muitos poucos, porque nem todos tem capacidade para isso. Eles podem actuar em guerras, infiltrando-se como soldados normais em recrutamento ou simplesmente combatem sozinhos, são mandados para resgates de grande importância, tem missões de protecção de pessoas e caso as coisas fiquem feias, para os civis eles entram em guerra com o governo o deitando abaixo e ficando eles a mandar até que seja elegido outro governo.

Eles são todo e nada.

Eles são os comandos fantasma e são ensinados desde do primeiro dia, que eles são tudo o que o povo precisar, se precisarem que eles sejam heróis eles serão, se precisarem que eles sejam os maus eles serão se eles não precisarem deles então eles serão o nada.

Lema:

Nós somos aqueles que enfrentam as chamas do inferno sem olhar para trás. Nós não morremos nós reagrupamos no inferno .

Reviews

Titia-Ro: Eu costume fazer capítulos curtos, mas desta vez fiz um grandinho . Espero que esteja contento com este milagre. Ahaha. E cá está a informação do comando fantasma. E ainda bem que gostou do outro capitulo. Espero que goste deste também e o próximo vai ter Hinata e Naruto. )

Digamos que o Sasuke matou mais, porque eles também entram em guerras que poucas pessoas chegam a conhecer. Digamos que ele já matou muitos mas ele que se lembra contou 100 mas falta o resto. Ahaha. E já sabe deixe review pa eu ficar contente. Ahaha ) beijo grande.

Lokininha: Muito obrigado pela sua review . Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. E deixe revie pa eu ficar contente. Beijo grande

Marimary-chan: ahaha espero bem que arranje um jeito mesmo. Mas depois fico com sentimento de culpa de a ter matado de rir. Hahaha. Você também me mata de rir. Qualquer dia vou parar ao hospital. E ainda bem que amou o momento, desta vez não pode fazer muita comédia, queria que fosse um pouco mais sério, mas espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também. E agora eu não tenho desculpa ahaha. Bem eu era para ter postado ontem, mas sabe como é eu fiz 16 anos , estou ficando velhinha e não tive tempo. Mas hoje postei sem falta alias não quero ser atormentada.( a tremer de medo.)

Já sabe deixe reviews para me fazer feliz, quer dizer as sua põem me sempre nas nuvens de felicidade. Ahaha beijo grande.

Bem eu não postei ontem porque eu fiz 16 anos. Estou velha até os meus pais dizem que daqui a mais vão me por num lar. Não deixem não. AHAHA

Bem já sabem o meu slogan , deixem reviws pa eu ficar muito feliz.

Ahaha beijo grande a todos vocês.


	7. Chapter 7

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 7 – No meio de provas, surpresas e encontros.

A casa estava silenciosa, o escuro predominava naquele local. A hora era marcada no despertador, 5 horas. Sakura dormia calmamente aconchegada em lençóis. O ruído do telefone invade a casa e faz Sakura acordar. Saí da cama um pouco desequilibrada mas volta a postura normal desce as escadas tentando não cair delas, já que o sono ainda estava presente. Finalmente desce as escadas o telefone não pára.

Sakura – " Que se passa para me ligarem tão cedo? "

Sakura atende o telefone e uma voz familiar fala. Não uma voz que ela gostaria de ouvir, mas ela sempre ouvia de vez em quando.

Chefe – Sakura porque raios não atendeste mais cedo?

Sakura – Chefe, eu estava a dormir e o telefone está no andar de baixo da casa, alias você tem o numero do meu telemóvel por que raio não ligou para ele?

Chefe – Não interessa, mete te já no carro e anda para a esquadra, o tal de Uchiha Sasuke matou um policial.

Sakura – Mas ele não estava fechado na sela?

Chefe – Matou mesmo assim. Anda cá resolver o problema, o kakashi não tem o telefone ligado, por isso sobra para ti

Sakura – Sim chefe.

Ela desliga a chamada e mais acordada volta para o seu quarto, puxa os cortinados um para cada lado e vê que a lua ainda se encontra no céu.

Sakura –" Tenho que começar a fazer o mesmo que o kakashi, desligar os telefones de casa e telemóvel e dizer que ou está estragado ou não havia luz naquela altura. "

Sakura vai em direcção ao guarda roupa, uma jeans e uma camisola verde fina. pôs na sua mala, o seu equipamento e pegou no telemóvel e nas chaves e saiu porta fora.

O seu carro mais uma vez estava a teimar com ela, não pegava e ela já estava a ficar sem paciência. Mas lá ele pegou de tantas tentativas.

Madara estava a dirigir no seu carro, em Mercedes, e acompanhado por Deidara que seguia ao seu lado e o advogado que ia na parte de trás.

Advogado – Tenho a certeza que com o distintivo dele e os documentos que comprovam a sua prestação á nação como militar, vai ser ilibado da acusação feita no passado dia 4 de Junho. No meu ponto de vista o meu cliente devia pedir uma indemnização por estar sem a sua liberdade durante quase 24 horas, e nesse processo de acusação o seu nome foi manchado e também por isso...

Tobi – Olhe ouça um coisinha que eu le vou dizer. Eu estou a me cagar para o que você me está a dizer. Eu só quero ouvir a sua voz de menino rico filho de papa que andou na melhor universidade ...

Deidara – Numa das melhores universidades.

Tobi – ... ou isso. Na altura em que estiver com o chefe la na esquadra. Nessa altura você até pode falar que foi raptado e abduzido por extraterrestres , não me importo , mas tira me o Sasuke de lá, ou eu faço companhia aquele gajo.

Deidara – Ainda gostava de saber quem é.

Tobi – Caralho Deidara deixa de ser intrometido. Mete te na tuas vida. Foda-se para a sorte que tenho.

Advogado – Com todo o devido respeito mas deviam ser estudadas mais possibilidades de argumentação para a ilibação do condenado de Nome Uchiha Sasuke.

Tobi – Tu contratas te um advogado que tem a boca grande de mais. Parece um túnel, depois está sempre a falar.

Deidara – Não tenho culpa, ele era um dos melhores.

Advogado – Perdão eu sou o melhor, nunca perdi um caso.

Tobi – Oh vida miserável.

Na esquadra sakura já tinha chegado, entrara pela porta e lá estava Hinata.

Sakura – Também estas aqui tão cedo?

Hinata – O chefe mandou e Sakura não te troques, ele disse para mal chegasses ir direita para a sala de interrogatório.

Sakura - Não tenho sorte nenhuma. Hoje era o meu dia de folga. – suspirando – Olha aqui está as chaves do meu cacifo e a minha mala, se podias fazer me esse favor e ir lá por a minha mala no cacifo.

Hinata – Claro Sakura não te preocupes.

Sakura entra pela sala e vê todos com cara de sono e segue em direcção a Lee, que vem com um café. Ela pega no café de Lee .

Sakura – Lee desculpa mas eu estou a precisar mesmo, não te importas?

Lee – Claro que não, eu tiro outro. Queres que depois te tire outro?

Sakura – Quando eu sair de lá acho que vou precisar de um bem forte. Fazes me esse favor.

Lee – Por você Sakura, faço tudo.

Sakura – Obrigado.

Sakura entra pela porta da sala onde se dá a interrogação e vê dois policiais a abusarem da força.

Sakura – O que pensam que estão a fazer?

Policial – A fazer justiça.

Sakura – Larga-o agora – gritando. Pousa o copo de café na mesa e tira os de cima de Sasuke que estava a sangra pelo nariz. – Na nossa profissão a justiça é cega o que seguimos são as leis. E neste momento vocês não as estão a cumprir. Fora – apontando para a porta – vocês vão levar um processo por abuso grave de poder.

Eles vão se embora deixando Sakura frente a frente com Sasuke. Senta-se na cadeira frente a ele.

Sakura – Estás bem?

Sasuke – Porque estas a me perguntar se estava bem? Tu também me deste um soco.

Sakura – Um soco, não te massacrei. Alias eu sei que cometi um erro e vou apresentar queixa sobre esse erro. Não te preocupes.

Sasuke – Não é preciso.

Sakura – Porque raio fizeste aquilo? Se estavas inocente daquele agora estas acusado de um.

Sasuke – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Porque raio estas a ser tão boa para mim.

Sakura – Porque acho que cometi um erro. A maneira como ages e alias és muito novo para ter aquele cadastro . E não só –bebendo o café. – és amigo do Naruto. E se ele acha que és inocente eu também vou achar até ser provado o contrario.

Sasuke – Eu não quero ser tratado de maneira diferente só pelo caso de o Naruto ser meu amigo.

Sakura – Nem eu vou tratar. Eu apenas me passei, o caveira negra matou 20 pessoas se fores tu ele 21. 5 eram policiais nosso amigos. Eu fiquei entusiasmada por ter o assassino a minha frente. Mas agora compreendo que fiz errado.

Sasuke – Eu sei que estas a ser sincera. Tu não consegues esconder o que és. Mas eu agora vou te falar uma coisa, e se esse caveira negra não é só um? Se são um grupo a serviço de alguém que o faz agir igual para desviar a atenção?

Sakura – Porque me estas a dizer isso ? Tu não me conheces, nem sabes se

Sasuke – Confiança? Eu sei que és, eu quero que resolvas o caso, não por mim porque eu vou sair daqui num abrir e fechar de olhos, mas por ti. Se tu o resolveres a tua vida ficara muito melhor, e não serás passada.

Sakura – Como é que tu?

Sasuke – Pensa em mim como um velho amigo, que te quer ajudar.

Sasuke – " Sakura eu não me enganei mesmo tu és uma boa pessoa."

Sakura – Mas...

A porta abre-se e entra lá um policial com Tobi, Deidara e o Advogado.

Sasuke – Chefe – ar de gozo – o seu cabelo ainda continua a parecer um ananás. Ahaha

Tobi – Meu filho de uma égua – ser segurado por Deidara – E o seu cabelo perece o rabo de um pato.

Sasuke – Que disseste? – mostrado todos os dentes.

Deidara – Parem gente.

Tobi e Sasuke – Cala te cabelo de crina de cavalo .

Deidara – A gente essa foi mau – passando as mãos no seu cabelo.

Sakura – Posso saber o que raio se passa aqui?

Naruto chega com a roupa um pouco a cima um pouco abaixo.

Naruto – Sasuke seu cabrão o que pensas que andas a fazer?

Todos olham para ele com gota.

Naruto – Sakura o que estas pessoas estão aqui a fazer?

Sakura – Como se eu também soube-se.

Tobi – Cambada de burros.

Naruto – Olha ai o desacato a autoridade moço – distintivo ao contrario.

Tobi – Acho que tu já te desrespeitas o bastante.

Sakura – Naruto distintivo ta virado para baixo.

Sasuke – Idiota – pondo a mão na testa.

Naruto – Bem ahaha – sem graça e pondo o distintivo bem . – Erro meu.

Deidara – Desde quando um idiota, burro vai para a policia.

Tobi – Desde que os cavalos entraram para o exercito. – olhando para ele.

Deidara – Desde quando os ananases são chefes.

Tobi – Desde que eles tem coroa. – se rindo.

Sasuke – Ok, eu já percebi que vocês vem cá me tirar, mas por favor é despachar, ok?

Advogado – Bem eu vou falar com o homem encarregue desta esquadra, e tirar o senhor Uchiha Sasuke da prisão. Bom dia. – saindo

Sasuke – Quem é que contratou o viado?

Tobi – O deidara.

Sasuke – Só podia. Viado contrata viado.

Deidara - Parem de falar como se eu não esteve-se cá. – Dando aos braços.

Tobi – mostra o distintivo – Ele é um militar por isso a ordem de prisão foi anulada, pois ele prestava naquele momento um serviço militar.

O policial que lá estava ao ver o distintivo foi até Sasuke e retira as algemas. Voltando para o seu posto. Sasuke levanta-se e Tobi vai até ele e entrega o seu distintivo.

Sasuke – Como vocês já sabem o meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, só que não sou nenhum criminosos – Mostrando um distintivo – Eu trabalho nos comandos fantasma, uma organização do exercito. – Guardando o distintivo.

Naruto – Espera aí. Tu mentiste me este tempo todo? Tu disseste que eras um homem de negocio que viajava o tempo todo.

Sasuke – Eu sei que devia ter te dito, como amigos. Mas foi proibido pelos meus superiores, porque você e um policia, apesar de eu saber que não eras corrupto, eles não tinham a certeza devido aquele acidente.

Sakura – Mas porque raio o exercito está a se meter nos assuntos da policia?

Sasuke – Porque de policiais a maior parte nada têm. Já que a policia corrupta anda a fazer mais mal que bem, nós andamos em segredo. E eu foi enviado para uma missão. Sakura

Sakura – Como? – Não percebendo.

Sasuke – Tu foste de grande ajuda quando prendeste aqueles traficantes e policiais corruptos. Mas tu prendeste cães grandes e muitos não gostaram. Querem te tirar do mapa, para conseguirem ganhar novamente dinheiro. Mas nós não podemos perder mais policiais como tu, por isso andamos nestas missões a eliminar os criminosos e a proteger certos policiais.

Sakura – Então o que me ...

Sasuke – Lembra te um velho amigo. – Indo se embora.

Deidara – Arranjaste namorada ?

Sasuke – Idiota – dando lhe um murro no ombro.

Tobi – Eu estou feito com vocês, eu estou num batalhão de ignorantes sem cabeça.

Eles vão se embora e Sakura e Naruto ficam olhando um para outro, mas um sorriso logo invade os seus rostos. Afinal ele não era um criminoso.

A noite veio rápido, já não havia nada para tratar naquele dia. Sakura fora para casa, e aproveitara para dormir mais um pouco, arrumar a sua casa e fazer as suas compras.

Naruto apenas esperava ansioso pela hora de ir buscar a Hinata a casa, e lá estava ele a porta da casa dela, pensando o que havia de dizer.

Naruto – " Boa noite Hinata, você está muito linda. Não pode ser assim. Hinata os seus olhos hoje parecem duas pérolas.. também não ela tem os olhos sempre cor de pérola. Que vou dizer?"

Hinata abre a porta e vê Naruto lá. Os dois ficam surpresos e Naruto sem querer fala.

Naruto – Linda – de boca aberta.

Hinta – Acha que estou linda? – sorrindo.

Naruto – olhando como se a olhar a coisa mais maravilhosa e bela do mundo. E abanando a cabeça – Vamos? – Voltando a si.

Hinata – Sim.

Os dois foram a um restaurante mas quando lá chegaram estava fechado devido a nem mais nem menos, o cozinheiro ter se sentido mal. Sem mais por onde ir, eles decidiram ir para casa de Naruto e encomendar algo. Encomendaram uma pizza que não demorou muito a lá chegar.

Naruto – Cá está a pizza. – indo para a mesa onde estava a Hinata . – Bem eu sei que não foi o planeado mas é o que se pode arranjar agora. – sem graça.

Hinata – Não tem mal Naruto, eu até prefiro assim, de restaurantes já estou eu farta. O meu pai está sempre a me convidar para ir a esses de 5 estrelas. Ele ainda não tomou consciência que quero ser uma pessoa trabalhadora. Ele pensa que o dinheiro dele compra a minha felicidade.

Naruto – Pois, a maior parte das pessoas pensam isso. Mas ainda bem que gostou mais assim. – rindo.

Hinata – Eu gosto ainda mais da companhia.

Naquele momento a luz foi abaixo. Uma falha eléctrica em toda a zona pós tudo as escuras.

Naruto – Era só o que me faltava a luz apagar. Hinata espere que vou procurar uma vela.

Hinata – Eu também ajudo.

Som de dois corpos a cair no chão. Hinata cai por cima de Naruto. Naruto pega no telemóvel e com a luz do ecrã vê ela.

Naruto – Você está bem? – sorrindo.

Hinata – Eu é que devia perguntar. Você é que caio no chão dura e comigo em cima.

Naruto – Sabe ainda bem que a luz foi abaixo senão eu não tinha coragem para o seguinte.

Naruto beija Hinata que responde. Um beijo delicado e carinhoso.

Reviews:

Yuupii - Ainda bem que você gosta e que está viciada .ahahaha. Beijo grande e já sabe, deixe review para eu ficar feliz. -

Lokininha – Muito obrigado. - E cá está mais um capitulo, espero que goste. Ahaha. Beijo grande e já sabe deixe review pa eu ficar feliz.

Marimary-chan – Muito obrigado e sim estou velha. Ahaha. As minhas costas estão doendo ahaha. E mais uma vez obrigado. Você é uma querida, acho que nunca estive tanto te parabéns como você me fez sentir. E cá está ela não precisa atormentar . ( Estou a ficar com medo. ) ahaha. Tenha cuidado com a tosse. XD

Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Beijo grande e já sabe me deixe feliz -

Obrigado a todas vocês pelas vossas reviews. Adoro vos. -

Que faria eu sem vocês?

Ahaha

Bem agora já sabem é só deixar reviews pa eu ficar muito mas mesmo muito feliz.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 7 – Sentimentos e comfições.

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira que pertencia a mesa onde Deidara trabalhava, tinha seus cabelos húmidos, que deixaram de ter a forma rebelde ao qual todos conheciam, e que viam. Os seus olhos procuravam o vazio, algo que ele estava habituado. Ele pensava numa pessoa, que apesar de pouco ter estado com ela ele já parecia a conhecer, já parecia que ela tinha entrado em seus pensamentos. Sasuke esperava que fosse chamado há presença de Pain e do seus Chefe Tobi, ele odiava aquelas conversas, e claro que iria a baila o que correu mal e o que se passava com ele. Ele encostou-se a cadeira e olhou em direcção ao telefone, ele tinha vontade de pegar naquele maldito objecto, mas ainda não podia o fazer. Deidara olhava o de longe, ele sabia que desde que aquele caso foi lhe entregado que ele estava diferente, e para ele só havia um responsável por isso o coração. Era difícil para eles terem de fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa sem que o coração intromete-se. Deidara começou a caminhar em direcção a Sasuke que já se tinha apercebido dos olhares de Deidara. Deidara ficara frente a frente com aqueles olhos que para muitos era a única coisa que viam antas da morte.

Deidara – Sasuke...

O telefone tocou e encurtou a frase de Deidara que tentara com que saí-se o mais calma possível. Tendeu o telefonema, concordando sempre com que lhe estavam a dizer e sempre olhando para Sasuke que não conseguia ouvir nada apenas a concordância de Deidara. Ele desligou e suspirou.

Deidara – Sasuke podes entrar.

Sasuke levantou-se calmamente, pondo as suas mãos nos bolsos, tão calam como só ele podia ser.

Deidara – Sasuke - sasuke para – eles não te vão dizer, mas acho melhor que saibas. Eles querem passar a Sakura explodindo o carro, ainda não sei onde nem quando , mas está atento. E tenta que não te façam largar este caso, eles já se aperceberam.

Sasuke – Obrigado Deidara, porque me estas a ajudar? – olhando Para ele.

Deidara – Um dia conto te o que se passou. Prometo. Agora vai.

Sasuke olhava em direcção da porta e começou a caminhar mais uma vez, ele sabia que Deidara escondia algo, era um segredo que ele nunca quis falar para ninguém e sempre que se tocava nisso ele mudava de assunto. Abriu a porta e lá dentro os seus dois superiores o olhando de maneira séria. Ele entra fechando a porta fazendo com que Deidara perde-se o campo de visão.

Deidara – Tu consegues disfarçar, faz isso e conseguiras te manter no caso. – falando para si próprio.

Sakura estava em seu quarto sem conseguir dormir, esta também pensava em algo, melhor dizer numa pessoa. Ela sentia-se desconfortável. Ela sentia-se mal. A pessoa que ela prendera e que acusara de crimes horríveis não passava do seu segurança destacado pelo exercito para a proteger. Ela já tinha ouvido falar de casos em que quando os policiais eram de confiança e de profissionais que eram. Protegidos por órgãos superiores. Para que não acontece-se a morte deles e assim mais insegurança nas ruas. Apesar de haver poucos policias honestos, os que há, sabem qual é a batalha e sabem que uma vez feita a escolha a morte é só uma consequência. Eles conseguem equilibrar mais ou menos os crimes, mas é difícil pois existem policiais na zona das selas que em vez d3e os guardar ajudam a que sejam passadas informações do exterior para o interior e assim vise versa . Sakura já não conseguia parar de pensar tinha de falar com alguém. Ten Ten estava a morar com o Neji e seria arriscado ela falar para ela pois o Neji podia ouvir e contar ao chefe da esquadra. Hinata era uma boa hipótese,. Pegou em seu telemóvel e marcou os números.

Sakura – " Só espero que não me mate por isto"

Hinata – Sim? – voz ensonada

Sakura – Hina só eu a Sakura, desculpa a incomodar mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar nele.

Hinata – Já percebi Sakura, bem eu também só consegui adormecer a pouco também estava a pensar na minha sorte. Ahaha – risos envergonhados.

Sakura – Sei. Então o seu encontro com o Naruto deu frutos.

Hinata – Acho que se pode dizer que sim, ele beijou-me. Tenho de agradecer á companhia da luz pelo momento de escuridão.

Sakura – Finalmente ele decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

Hinata – Sakura você sabia que ele gostava de mim?

Sakura – Eu e a minha grande boca. Sim ele conta me tudo, somos amigos não é. Por isso é que eu lhe dizia para arriscar

Hinata – Sei. Então o que se passa com o teu coração.

Sakura – Bem. Eu o odiava e agora quer dizer eu nem sei se odiava a ele ou ao caveira negra. Saber que ele podia não o ser, senti me feliz não sei como posso explicar.

Hinata – Sakura acreditas em amor á primeira vista?

Sakura – Você sabe bem que não acreditava. Mas agora acho que sofro disso. Mas agora já se foi, e agora estou parece que a sofrer.

Hinata – Eu sou a única que sabe o que se passou não é? Bem ele é o teu protector, ele ainda vai andar a teu lado, tenta. Não esperes que caia do céu, luta tu és uma mulher desse género. Bem a conversa está a ser boa mas eu amanha tenho de ir trabalhar.

Sakura – Eu sei, obrigado pelo tempo. Adeus.

Hinata – Adeus e acalme esse coração.

Sasuke estava em pé olhando para eles ouvindo tudo o que se estava a passar sem dirigir a palavra.

Tobi – Sasuke o que se passou nesta missão mostrou que se passa algo contigo. E não podemos fazer com que algo se intrometa nas nossas missões.

Pain – O que tens a dizer.

Sasuke – Só tenho a dizer uma coisa. O caso é meu e não vai passar para mais ninguém. Primeiro já dediquei 3 meses a estudar aquela rapariga. Estar a me mudar de missão é o mesmo que dizer que se cagarão para o trabalho que tive.

Pain – Achamos que esse teu estudo foi a fundo de mais. Tu começas te a nutri sentimentos por essa rapariga. Mesmo que seja amizade é perigoso.

Sasuke – Eu já disse, que não me vou afastar do caso. Querem saber qual foi o problema? O meu irmão, satisfeitos? O meu irmão desapareceu do hospital, e é minha preocupação sobre ele, ele está muito doente e a única maneira de ele viver mais um pouco é estar naquele maldito hospital. O meu problema não essa rapariga e vocês sabem bem disso. Se vocês me retirarem deste caso eu próprio farei por mim.

Tobi – Ok Sasuke. Mas se vir mos algo mais, serás logo afastado sem possibilidade de oportunidades como esta que te estamos a dar. E se fizeres por tua conta e risco serás presente ao tribunal militar, e poderás ser expulso dos comandos, e não poderás exercer nenhuma profissão deste género .

Pain – Pode ir.

Sasuke virou costas e saiu. Pain olhava para tobi.

Pain – Porque cofias tanto nele?

Tobi – Por que ele me faz lembrar de mim naquela altura. E sai que ele saberá por as coisas em ordem.

Pain – Tem cuidado com isso podes te lixar por isso.

Tobi – Eu odeio ter de dizer isto a frente do meu batalhão e principalmente do Sasuke ou do Deidara. Quero mostrar que sou duro que nada me abala. Mas eu era capaz de por o meu pescoço no talho por aqueles dois rapazes. Eu confiaria a minha vida neles do que em mim mesmo. Nós somos uma família e na família confia-se.

Pain – Tu não mudaste mesmo nada.

Deidara esperava Sasuke ansioso e quando o viu a sair foi ter com ele.

Deidara – Como correu?

Sasuke – Como tu disseste. As chaves de minha cãs e o meu carro?

Deidara – As chaves estão aqui. – entregando as – o carro já está em tua casa.

Sasuke – Alguém tem de me levar. – olhando para ele com cara de obviu .

Deiadar – Eu sei, anda.

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio no elevador, e de entrarem no carro e este andar na estrada Deidara começa a falar.

Deidara – Então o que estas a pensar fazer?

Sasuke – Estar atento e ter o máximo de controlo visual dela. – é a única maneira de saber se algo é suspeito.

Deidara – Tu ficaste mesmo apanhado. Sabes Sasuke acho que chegou a hora de te contar. Eu quando tinha a tua idade, eu era assim como tu, porém como tu cometi um erro. Apaixonar me a primeira vista por a minha missão. Cada dia que a estudava mais a amava e no dia que a encontrei o sentimento foi mutuo. Eles perceberam-se e foi afastado do cargo e mandado para combater numa guerra noutro continente. Eu disse lhe o que se passava mas que eu ia voltar e tudo ia ficar bem. Trocávamos cartas e um dia elas não chegaram a mim, eu desesperei mas pensei que eles tinham descoberto que eu ainda falava com ela e desviavam as. Quando voltei, ela já estava morta e enterrada. Foi um sentimento tão devastador para mim, quando vi a sua sepultura.

Sasuke – E o que fizeste?

Deidara – Foi tirar satisfações com o meu chefe, e ele disse que não puderam fazer nada, ela ia ter comigo ao continente, e que só souberam quando o avião já estava no ar, eles mandaram F17 para o acompanhar mas quando já estavam sobre o oceano um dos passageiros fez com que ele cai-se. Toda a tripulação morreu. Eles queriam mesmo que ela morre-se e então fizeram o impensável.

Sasuke – Lamento por isso. – sincero. – mas não pense que vou deixar de fazer o que faço.

Deiadar – és mesmo insensível cu de pato.

Sasuke – Que foi crina de cavalo?

Deiadara – Não goza com eu cabelo sue filho de uma égua , cabrão de meia tigela – largando as mãos do volante e pondo as a volta do pescoço de sasuke .

O carro começou a ir seguir descontrolado, pela estrada ouvindo-se buzinas de carros e entre outros palavrões de automobilistas que estavam vendo já sua vida passar a frente por culpa daqueles dois. De repente um luz forte e uma buzina igualmente forte.

Sasuke – Deidara camião, CAMIÃO CARALHO DESVIA, DESVIA.

Deidara – AHHH – pondo as mãos ao volante e se desviando para fora da estrada. – CARALHO , -tremendo - FODA-SE POR MOMENTOS PENSEI QUE ESTAVA A VER A LUZ DO PARAISO.

Sasuke – FODA-SE ÉS TOLO? Saíste de algum manicómio? Devia ser a luz era do mafarrico lá do inferno. – também a se recompor.

Deidara – Deus não me ama, o mundo conspira contra mim, sou um renegado e hoje ia sendo uma panqueca.

Sasuke – Liga lá essa merda de novo e vamos para casa.

Deidara tenta ligar o carro, mas este nada, tentou durante 10 minutos e o carro só dava barulhos esquisitos.

Deidara – Fudeu-se.

Sasuke – Não me digas que o carro ...

Deidara – Morreu – T T

Sasuke – Xixa penico, era só o que me faltava.

Deidara – Eu não tenho culpa de ser a pessoa mais azarada da face da terra ouviu?

Sasuke – Como queira , resolva é essa situação.

Deidara -. Já sei Sasuke , vá para fora do carro e peça boleia, bonito como você é alguma gaja vai parar e dar boleia.

Sasuke – Tenho de ser eu sempre a fazer tudo.

Sasuke sai do carro põem o polegar levantado e espera que alguém pare. Um Viper vermelho pára. O vidro escuro desce e a imagem de uma mulher dos seus 80 para cima vê-se.

Mulher – Olá meninos lindos, problemas com o carro? – tentando fazer olhar sexy – eu dou uma ajudinha, senta te aqui que a mamã toma conta de ti. – passando a mão no banco ao seu lado.

Deidara – Valha me santa Isabel. – falando para si próprio.

Sasuke – Você disse uma gaja não uma múmia pervertida que fugiu de uma exposição egípcia de algum museu aqui perto – falando baixo para só Deidara perceber.

Mulher – Não tenham medo eu cuido de vocês bem. – Piscando o olho.

Reviews :

Lokininha – Fico muito feliz por você gostar assim tanto da fic. E espero que esteja bem da ansiedade, não quero que lhe dê uma coisinha má. Ahaha. Espero que goste da continuação. E peço desculpa pela demora mas você vai perceber mais abaixo no aviso que vou dar. Muito obrigado mesmo pelo seu apoio, é muito importante para mim ter pessoas assim como você que gostam do que a gente faz. Beijo grande e já sabe, deixe review pa eu ficar feliz mt feliz. Mais uma vez obrigado querida.

Titia-Ro – Você ficou mesmo contente. Eu também tenho uma dança um pouco parva mas tenho - .-' . Ainda bem que achou fofo, eu andei a pensar em 1001 coisas para que esse dois se beijassem , mas como sabemos que o Naruto costuma ter muito azar nestas coisas eu tentei com que começa-se assim mas que esses azares afinal dessem jeito. Ahaha Muito obrigado pela Review. Beijo grande e já sabe deixe uma review pa eu ficar feliz muito feliz.

Aviso :

Bem queria agradecer as pessoas maravilhosas que mandam estas reviews incríveis e que me fazem ficar feliz. Mas eu queria pedir paciência a vocês.

1º - Eu tenho tido uns problemas na minha vida que me estão a deixar muito em baixo e triste. E é por isso que também já notei que a cada capitulo que passa estou a perder qualidade. E peço desculpa, não é minha intenção , porem estes problemas são complicados e por isso está a afectar a minha fic.

2º - As minhas aulas vão começar esta segunda, e 11º ano não é brincadeira, e os exames nacionais a Biologia/ Geologia e Físico-Quimica apesar de serem ó no próximo ano , mas eu vou ter de me aplicar bem nas matérias. E por isso só vou poder postar de semana a semana. Para ter tempo para estudar.

3º - Se não conseguir postar de semana a semana , coisa que espero que não aconteça, eu faço os mais compridos um pouco para vos compensar por estes problemas.

Por isso quero pedir desculpa a vocês todas e quem também lê mas não deixas reviews , porque assim deseja. Bem agradeço o vosso tempo e espero que gostem. Prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor para não ter esta má qualidade.

Se quiserem deixar uma review a dizer o que posso melhorar e fazer era de grande ajuda para mim

Beijos e já sabem deixem reviews pa eu ficar feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 8 – Um encontro inesperado

A noite dera inicio ao dia, um dia que começara chuvoso e um pouco frio. O céu estava cinzento e o som da chuva era como se fosse uma canção de embalar. Sasuke estava deitado na sua cama. Já dormia a umas boas 6 horas. Coberto pelos lençóis, que o deixavam quentinho. Ele dormia calmamente, seu rosto mostrava uma tranquilidade invejável por muitos. O som de um maldito telemóvel o acordou mas que por sorte estava a beira dele, e este só retirou a sua mão do lençol e notou o frio que se fazia sentir em sua pele descoberta. Pegou no telemóvel e voltou a colher o seu braço para debaixo dos lençóis e atendeu dessa maneira coberto pelo pano quente.

Sasuke – Aqui fala o gajo que te vai matar se não desligarem esta merda. - ainda com os olhos fechados.

Sasuke odiava ser acordado, principalmente por barulhos irritantes como o do seu telemóvel, que tentava sempre mudar para um mais agradável, mas depois chegou a brilhante conclusão que o problema era ele acordar por meio de outros.

Itachi – Acho que não lhe darei esse gosto. – uma voz fraca seguindo de tosse muito forte foi ouvida.

Sasuke abriu os seus olhos surpresos, aquela voz. Sim aquela voz era de seu irmão Itachi que desapareceu do hospital, quer dizer tinha fugido do hospital.

Sasuke – O que raio pensas que estás a fazer? Tu devias estar no hospital e em vez disso andas não sei onde. Itachi toma juízo nessa cabeça, se não estiveres lá tu vais morrer. – dando um sermão a seu irmão.

Itachi – Eu penso que finalmente estou vivendo. Não vou durar muito e eu sei bem disso, obrigado pela informação mas acho que já sabia dês do primeiro dia em que tive estes malditos sintomas. – tossindo – Sabes bem que a prolongar a minha vida não significaria que um dia não iria morrer, claro que ia morrer, já devia de ter morrido mas os tratamentos e medicamentos fizera com que dura-se mais 3 meses.

Sasuke ouvia com atenção seu irmão. Ele teve a mesma doença que sua mãe, e ela também morrera. Mesmo com tratamentos e medicamentos ela morreu, bem na cama do hospital numa noite de Inverno onde as ruas estavam enfeitadas de branco e onde flocos caiam do céu. Ela morreu sozinha na cama do hospital.

Itachi – Não quero misericórdia na minha hora. Eu nestes 3 anos a que tu chamas prolongamento de vida para mim é um prolongamento de dor e sofrimento que não levara a nenhum lado a não ser á morte. Não vivi esses 3 meses. Agora vou viver finalmente.

Sasuke – Tu sabes bem que não aprovo essa tua maneira de pensar. Alias até parece que tu mudaste. Não és o mesmo que fizera planos para o futuro e que queria cumprir.

Itachi – Quando não se tem tempo não se tem futuro. Sasuke desejo te as maiores felicidades e que consigas muito com esse teu trabalho que sempre me deixou com o coração nas mãos. – tossindo – Adeus.

O telemóvel deu o som característico de fim de chamada. Sasuke ainda tinha o seu telemóvel ainda ao lado de seu ouvido. Ele pôs a mão em sua testa, largou o telemóvel ao seu lado e se deitou com os olhos abertos. Olhava intensamente para o telemóvel, e decidiu pegar nele outra vez. Marcou uns números e voltou a encostar o aparelho comunicativo em seu ouvido.

Deidara – Seja quem for ligou numa má altura.

Sasuke – Continuas chateado por eu te ter mandado para frente com a múmia ou foi depois de eu ter te deixado sozinho com ela.

Deidara – Seu desgraçado, você me paga viu, me paga mas mesmo a sério. Que quer? – chateado.

Sasuke – Hum. Sei. Bem eu quero saber como está aquela situação.

Deidara – Não foi comprado nenhum explosivo plástico no mercado negro. Ninguém andou de volta do carro a não ser ela claro, e não há movimentos estranhos. Estamos completamente a merecer deles.

Sasuke – Isso é perigoso. Eu vou ir hoje falar com ela, tenho de lhe explicar as coisas de uma maneira a que ela perceba bem, que isto não é nenhum filme, ela pode se aleijar mesmo se não tiver atenta.

Deidara – Boa sorte então. Já agora diz para ela se manter afastado do carro.

Sasuke – Hn – desligando o telemóvel.

Olhou para o relógio do seu telemóvel e viu que eram exactamente 10 horas da manhã. Já era tarde e ele tinha de ir falar com ela. Levantou-se e mal a sua pele sentido o frio arrepiou-se e ele começou a tremer.

Sasuke – Que merda de frio.

Caminhou em direcção ao armário e tirou sua roupa. Uma t shirt azul com umas letras em branco, umas jeans pretas e um casaco também ele em preto.

Sakura já estava acordada a muito, não tinha ido trabalhar, alias telefonaram a dizer que a sua presença não era necessária e para aproveitar o tempo bem. Mas como a Sakura o podia fazer? Bem uma rapariga que vivia sozinha, sem namorado e com suas amigas todas a trabalhar não tinha muito por onde escolher. Hinata estava na esquadra a trabalhar, ela tinha sempre azar. Ten Ten ia hoje visitar os seus pais com o Neji ao interior. Ino não tinha muito tempo com o seu trabalho. Sendo assim ela decidiu dedicar o seu tempo livre a sua casa. O que quer dizer dia das arrumações e limpezas a fundo. Apesar do enorme frio lá fora a casa estava quentinha, sim , sim. Sakura na outra noite estava com frio e decidiu ligar o aquecimento resultado adormeceu com ele ligado e bem, a casa ficara quentinha até de manhã. Uns calções uma camisola de alças, seu cabelo preso com dois paus ( não sei como se chama o penteado) e lá estava ela segurando a esfregona, vassoura, balde, panos, detergente e entre outras coisas. Ela estava decidida em por aquela casa a brilhar. Começou no andar de cima. Com um espanador retirou o pó das suas mobílias, retirou as peças de vidro que seus candeeiros tinham e os limpou muito bem, voltou a coloca los em ordem. Limpou as janelas , varreu o chão e passou a esfregona. Agora só faltava a parte de baixo. Lá veio ela com todos os seus amigos da limpeza e começaram pela mesma ordem. Na altura que varria o chão toca a campainha.

Ela vai em direcção a porta com a vassoura. Abriu a porta e a sua frente espantado olhando para ela de cima a abaixo, o rapaz que ela prendeu. Sasuke.

Sasuke – Vais varrer ou vais voar? – apontando para a vassoura.

Sakura olha para a vassoura e começa a raciocinar o que ele dissera. De repente uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça .

Sakura – Espera ai tu acabas te me de chamar bruxa. – apontando para ele.

Sasuke – Se a carapuça serviu. – Dando de ombros. – Então eu vou ficar aqui muito tempo ao frio e a chuva .

Sakura – Por mim até podia estar ai fora a decorrer uma glaciação que eu deixava o morrer de frio ai fora. - querendo fechar a porta. Mas Sasuke põem a mão e volta a abrir.

Sasuke – Tá bom, tá bom eu faço de convidado. – entrando para dentro de casa dela.

Sakura fica parva olhando para ele. Ele entrou sem mais nem menos e olhava para todo o lado, e reparou que tudo estava muito desarrumado.

Sasuke – Para mulher é muito pouco arrumada. – olhando para ela com um sorriso cínico.

Sakura – Eu posso ter muito amor a vassoura mas se você não sair daqui pode crer que eu parto a vassoura em sua cabeça. – ameaçando com a vassoura.

Sasuke – Como se conseguisse. –olhar desafiador.

Sakura fecha a porta e vai em direcção a ele. E sem mais nem menos tenta o atacar com a vassoura. ( A vassoura agora é uma arma. Donas de casa, em caso de assalto aprenda karate e tenham sempre uma vassoura a mão) Sasuke desviava-se e ria-se. Ele achava piada ao esforço que ela fazia para o acertar. Ele não podia negar, ela era competitiva e forte. Ele achando que aquilo já demorava muito, retirou com um só golpe a vassoura da mão dela, fez lhe uma rasteira e esta ia caindo , mas este segurou e as suas bocass estavam a pequenos centímetros uma da outra. Sakura ficara corada e sasuke apenas sorria.

Sakura – Larga me – Forçando ele a largar.

Ele larga a e ela se recompõem. Olha para ele cheia de raiva, porém corada. O seu coração de tão acelerado que estava parecia que iria saltar de sua boca. Sasuke também não podia negar que aquela brincadeira teve um efeito que le não esperava. Também ele sentia-se diferente o seu coração parecia que andava em guerra em seu peito.

Sakura – O que vieste cá fazer? – corada

Sasuke – Não me digas que já te esquecestes que eu estou destacado para te proteger. É o meu dever. O meu trabalho.

Sakura – Sim claro trabalho -. Olhando para o chão um pouco e voltando a encontrar os olhos de Sasuke

Sakura – Eu estou bem obrigado, não te preocupes, ou melhor não precisas de andar sempre ao meu lado, para certificar que estou bem. Eu sobrevivi a pior, alias eu sei tomar conta de mim.

Sasuke – Claro que sabes e eu não estou aqui para duvidar disso. – olhando fixamente para ela. - Mas lá por saber te defenderes não quer dizer que eu te deixe á sorte. Alias um dia ela acaba – chagando se para ela – Tem cuidado. Não te aproximes do carro. Alias nem entres nele. Nada . Afasta te.

Sakura – Mas porque devo de fazer isso?

Sasuke – Não posso te dizer. Apenas confia em mim. Eu pedi isso. Agora está na altura de ver se realmente tu confias.

Sasuke virou se e caminhou em direcção a porta. Abriu a e via que a chuva continuava. Olhou uma ultima vez para ela e saiu fechando consigo a porta. Sakura não percebera nada. Alias percebia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua segurança. Mas como ele queria que ela confia-se nele se tudo sobre ele era um mistério?

Num outro local, onde a rua era estreita e a chuva e o frio entrava, estavam dois homens que esperavam algo. Um deles estava demasiado impaciente. O outro estava mais calmo. Um grupo de policias sai das sombras, com malas e sacos cheios. Com sorrisos enormes e ar de superiores.

1º criminoso – Cara onde estão as shot guns? – Olhando para todos os lados.

Policial – Apressadinhos, vocês. – Se rindo – Quero ver o dinheiro.

O outro criminoso mostra uma mochila cheia de notas.

1º criminosos – Está aí tudo. Agora as armas – suando frio.

2º criminoso – Cara nós nos vamos fuder, eles são bófias. Eu tenho família pa sustentar, moço. Não posso ir bufar para a cadeira.

1º criminoso – Cala-te. Todos fazem negócios com policiais todos. Agora pega nas armas e dá o dinheiro.

Policial – Primeira vez do teu amiguinho? – Se rindo para mais 10 policiais – Eu vou te dizer isto meu rapaz, se você tiver dinheiro, você compra todo o policial que quiser. Não precisa de ficar com medo, nos somos vossos amigos. Na paz.

Uns barulhos são ouvidos e desespero invade um dos criminosos.

2º criminoso - Eu sabia cara fomos fudidos eles tramaram a gente.

1º criminosos – És capaz de ter tomastes uma vez na tua miserável vida? – olhando para ele furioso.

2º criminoso – Vai te fuder mais as armas. Eu vou sair do esquema, eu não vou ir para a prisa. – começando a correr para fora de lá.

Policial – Companheiro galinha como tudo. Aahaha

Naruto – Quetos estão presos, por trafico de armamento ilegal, e corrupção.

Policiais – Bolas fomos apanhados. – tentando fugir mas mais policiais aparecem no lugar e tapam todas as saídas.

Naruto – Com que então vocês se consideram policias. Então vou ter o enorme prazer de fazer isto. – apanhando um policial dos corruptos. Joga o contra o chão e põem o pé em cima deste fazendo com que não se levante e aponta a arma – Onde arranjaram as armas?

Policial – Eu achei, eu achei.

Naruto – Sei e as vacas voam. – apontando mais perto da cabeça – onde arranjaste as armas?

Policial – Eu já disse que achei.

Naruto dispara contra uma parede e põem o cano da arma contra a pele deste. Que grita de dor e uma marca de queimado em sua pele.

Naruto – Eu vou te fazer esta pergunta vezes e vezes sem conta, e a cada não sei ou outra resposta que eu não gosto eu dispara mais balas e cada vez fica mais quente e mais sofreras. Portanto aconselho te a engolir o orgulho.

Policial – Ok ok. Eu faço parte de um grupo. Recebo as armas a partir de uma morada de uma fabrica abandonada. Não sei quem é o meu patrão. Só sei que na altura combinada está tudo certo e sem falhas.

Naruto – Levem estes porcos daqui. Eu depois quero falar um a um com todos vocês. E fiquem sabendo. Eu não sou a madre Teresa de Calcutá.

Todos foram algemados e postos em carrinhas para os levar direito para a esquadra. Naruto estava satisfeito. Tinha completado sua missão com sucesso e tinha Hinata a sua espera para um novo encontro . Tomara que desta vez todo coresse bem. ( Eu : Muahahah eu tenho o poder de tornar este encontro um conto de fadas ou mais um encontro cheio de desastres. )

Naruto – "Hinata" - :3

Reviews :

Titia-Ro – Muito obrigado pelo seu apoio, porém eu sou uma daquelas pessoas muito fraquinhas e que tudo as afecta. É, eu sou mesmo assim. Ahahaha. Mas continuando. Eu enquanto tiver aulas infelizmente vou ter que andar de semana a semana, grande pena minha viu. Odeio deixar as pessoas a esperar.

Sasuke e Sakura são mesmo fofos. E ainda bem que está gostando dos capítulos. E mais uma vez obrigado querida. E já sabe é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz. Beijo enorme para você.

Lokininha – Oi. Também acho a mulher tarada. Mas sabe o que se passou, ia eu muito tranquila pela rua e ela pareceu e me ameaçou. Disse que se eu não a pose-se num capitulo com o Sasuke e Deidara que dava um jeito de retirar o chocolate do marcado. Está a ver o que tenho de fazer pelo meu chocolate? Tarada da mulher. Muito obrigado pela sua atenção estou melhorando pouco a pouco. e sim ninguém merece aulas. Principalmente as aulas de Matemática A e físico-química A. Que seca mesmo. Mas bom continuando. Ainda bem que gosta e já sabe é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar contente. Beijo enorme querida.

Bem cá estou eu com um novo capitulo, e espero que esteja mais apresentável que os últimos. Hum bem as aulas começaram e já me apetece fugir. Ahaha. Mas continuando. Obrigado pelo apoio, foi muito importante, porque como eu digo, eu adoro as reviews que me mandam são muito lindas e muitas das vezes fazem me rir. Por isso vocês já sabem é do deixar uma review, pa eu ficar feliz n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 9 – Sorte e Azar

Naruto chegara á esquadra com um monte de policiais corruptos. Na verdade o cerco estava a ser muito apertado para eles, tudo porque os policiais honestos se juntavam para os caçar. Na verdade muitos se formavam policias. Em cada 20 formados 7 eram honestos e desses 7 honestos 3 desistiam da profissão não por medo de sua morte, mas porque seus familiares eram ameaçados. Ser policial era uma grande responsabilidade, e tinham de tomar consciência que desistir não era propriamente honroso por parte deles. Mas muitas histórias eram ouvidas.

Keichi era um dos policiais honestos que trouxe muitos problemas aos criminosos. Em Maio de 2000 recebera ameaças constantemente, muitas com elevado conteúdo violento. Ele continuou como policial. Setembro de 2000 fora encontrado no chão de sua casa morto esfaqueado 20 vezes esvaindo-se em sangue. Sua mulher fora violada e torturada até a morte. Seu filho mais novo fora enforcado e o filho mais velho foi desmembrado.

Daich – Tinha 20 anos e acabado de se formar policial e tinha formado uma família a pouco. Existe o rumor que ele foi o único que consegui descobrir quem era o caveira negra. Não fora ameaçado. Porém depois de 4 meses a servir a esquadra de Konoha e depois de ter todas as provas, ele tinha contado a um rapaz que teria de ir a outra esquadra entregar as provas porque esta não era de confiança e que se não conseguisse chegar vivo ao destino que havia uma cópia em casa dele. Ele não foi morto naquela altura. Porém viu a sua mulher a ser violada e torturada e de seguida desmembrada e a sua beba a ser torturada. Foi agredido e deixaram o lá. Ele ficara louco e foi mandado para um hospício. Ele suicidou-se fazendo uma corda com o lençol e se enforcando na janela. Ele escrevera uma carta que dizia não aguentar ver sempre aquelas imagens que por mais que dissessem ser obra da imaginação dele, ele sabia que era verdade e sabia que tudo acontecera diante dele. E que o caveira negra era alguém muito próximo da esquadra de konoha. O rapaz encarregue de ir buscar as cópias nunca mais foi visto com vida.

Hidetaka – Tinha 27 anos. Fora um dos melhores na esquadra. Tinha capturado muitos cães grandes, traficantes entre outros. A sua vida foi posta em jogo tal como de sua família. Sua mulher era muitas vezes perseguida e a sua filha era nem mais nem menos que Sakura. Quando recebeu uma carta com um carimbo de uma caveira negra e com sangue ele pediu a Kakashi que fosse buscar sua mulher e sua filha a casa dele e que as leva-se para um lugar seguro. Ele fora até uma ponte Onde foi executado. Ele foi de encontro a morte para salvar a sua família, pois se ele teve-se se recusado a isso ele tinha a certeza que sua família ia ser morta.

E mais histórias são contadas e não são falsas ,são verdade. O problema é que os processos deles desaparecem sempre tal como as suas pesquisas. Como se diz a verdade tem de ser encoberta a todo custo. Mesmo que seja coberta com sangue de inocentes. Ser policial era um problema, daqueles mesmo grandes.

Naruto segui para o balneário onde tomou um duche, vestindo-se rápido, para ir ter com Hinata que o estava esperando lá na porta da esquadra. Hinata tinha um pequeno casaco de malha em sua mãos e olhava sempre para o relógio. O seu telemóvel tocou e ela lagou os seus olhos do relógio e atendera.

Ino – Hinata meus parabéns. ..rrr um pouco atrasados. – rindo-se sem graça no outo lado da linha

Hinata – Ino, pensei que você se tinha esquecido de mim – sorrindo.

Ino – Eu? Ora, deixe de ser boba mulher. Mas me conta, como estão as coisas com o seu namoradinho.

Hinata – Bem estou o esperando, temos um encontro.

Ino – O que? Você está plantada a espera dele? Se fosse comigo, já tinha levado caminho.

Hinata – Ahahahah. Mas eu não sou como você , que não pode esperar 5 minutos por alguém.

Ino – Eu tenho a minha vida muito organizada em função da minha vidinha e das horas. Eu penso que me estou a tornar uma maníaca do tempo.

Hinata – Tou?...Naruto o que pensa que tá a fazer? ... Espere um pouco. Bem não sei quem é mas presume que seja uma amiga de Hinata, e bem não é ser malcriado, mas eu preciso da minha princesa agora. Portanto contacte-a mais tarde...bip..bip..

Num apartamento não muito longe.

Ino – Naruto eu mato te seu desgraçado. – olhos de raiva. – Quem você pensa que é? – atirando um jarra contra a parede. – ups. – olhando para os cacos. – Nunca perdi tanto dinheiro em um segundo. Minha linda jarra. – T T

De volta a esquadra .

Naruto – Podemos ir? - 3 entregando o telemóvel a Hinata.

Hinata – Bem acho que sim.

Hinata – "Algo me diz que durante a minha hora de sono vou ter uma arará a me dar sermão"

Naruto – O que te está a preocupar?

Hinata – Nada. – sorrindo meio sem jeito. – abraçando o braço deste. – Onde vamos?

Naruto – Bem pensei em irmos ver um cinema, que me dizes? – abraçando-a.

Hinata – Parece-me bem. – aconchegando-se no peito de Naruto.

--

Sakura estava a tomar seu banho quando o telefone toca. Ela saiu a correr do banho ainda a com a água a escorrer por seu corpo. Molhando o chão.

Sakura – Estou aqui fala Haruno Sakura.

Chefe da esquadra – Preciso de ti aqui agora. Novo processo que vai ficar por tuas mãos.

Sakura – Mas chefe não está no meu horário. Que eu saiba os processos que chegam de noite são para o torno da noite.

Chefe da esquadra policial. – Sakura vêm para aqui agora. Tens de estar aqui esta noi... tens de vir, não tenho pessoal competente para tratar este processo. ...bip ...bip.

Sakura suspirara e vai acabar de tomar seu duche Passados 10 minutos de pura luta contra o relógio e depois de agarrar uma roupa qualquer, e de nem sequer fazer uma visita ao secador ( Eu se não fosse fazer uma visita ao secador ia com um cabelo que metia medo. Ahahaha) , foi em direcção a esquadra com o seu adorável "velhinho".

--

Deidara ia em direcção a sua secretária quando reparou que a sua cadeira estava virada ao contrario mas não ligou ao sucedido. Quando pousou as capas do processo na mesa a cadeira rodou e a lá sentado Tobi.

Tobi – Encontramos nos de novo senhor Deidara. – cara assustadora.

Deidara – Credo . – pondo a mão na zona do coração – Você veio de onde? Virou maldição? Não já sei você virou assombração. – apontando para ele.

Tobi – Ainda bem que você acertou. Quer ver eu a mover um objecto? – pega na caneca de Deidara e atira contra ele que se desvia dela.

Deidara – Que foi isso? - cara de raiva.

Tobi – Assombração.

Derrepente ouve-se grilos a cantar. Gotas na cabeça dos dois.

Tobi – Falando de coisas importantes. – olha para Deidara de uma maneira cómica. – O que raio pensas que tas a fazer?

Deidara – Tou a ver de onde vem o som dos grilos. – Procurando pela sala.

Tobi – DEIDARA, MEU FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA, EU MATO TE SEU DESGRAÇADO. – parecendo um touro.

Deidara retira o seu casaco vermelho ficando em t shirt – É touro, tourinho. – abanando o casaco vermelho.

Tobi – Eu vou te matar moço. Meu cabrão. – indo em direcção a ele.

A porta se abre. E de lá uma pessoa entra.

- Senhor eles vão fazer hoje.

Tobi – O que? Foda-se não estava a espera. Mandem para lá os nossos homens. Imediatamente.

Tobi sai juntamente com o homem deixando Deidara só que vai a correr em direcção ao telefone onde marca uns números apreçado.

Deidara – Atende, atende...

Sasuke – Deixe mensagem após o sinal

Deidara – Para de brincadeiras eu sei que você está ai. Eles vão avançar. Faz de tudo para ela não ir para o carro.

Sasuke – Foda-se. Só agora é que dizes?

Deidara – Só agora é que foi dado o sinal para eles.

Sasuke – Um vou já para lá.

Sasuke desliga o seu telemóvel e deidara pousa o auscultador do telefone (acho que é assim que se chama) e vai também ajudar.

--

Sasuke sai a correr de sua casa, pegando em seu carro. Ia numa velocidade louca e com o telemóvel em seu ouvido.

Sasuke – Foda-se Sakura atende , que diabos estas a fazer. –desesperado.

Sasuke - ...por favor deixe mensagem após o sinal. Bip ... Sakura é o Sasuke não entres na porcaria do carro. Eu quando chegar ai explico te. Mas pelo que te é mais sagrado não entres na merda do carro.

Reviews

Lokininha : Oi. Claro que me pode chamar de Tia, não me importo nada. Até acho querido - . Ahahah. Ainda bem que gostou da frase da vassoura, agora já sabe , é só ter a vassoura a seu lado.

Eu também amo os Uchihas, e ainda bem que ama a minha fic. ( ar de vitoriosa. )

E espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Ahahahah. E já sabe é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar muito contente. Beijo grande.

Marimary-chan : Oi. Minha querida não precisa de pedir perdão. Errar é humano e perdoar é divino. Mas não é preciso se desculpar. Acredite eu sou 1000 vezes pior que você. Eu só não me esqueço da cabeça porque ela está agarrada ao pescoço. Ahaha.

E ainda bem que está a gostar dela. Isso faz me muito contente. . E muito obrigado.

Beijo grande e já sabe é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz.

Minha gente já sabem. Deixem uma review pa eu ficar feliz. Muito feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 10 – "NUNCA MAIS ME DESOBEDEÇAS"

Sakura – Não acredito! - olhando para o seu chefe. – É inacreditável. Tu mandas te me vir para aqui de urgência por causa de um caso que tu disseste que o turno da noite não tinha capacidade para resolver. – furiosa – Tu só podes estar a gozar comigo.

Chefe da esquadra – Sakura eu sei quem tem capacidades e quem não têm. – tentando-se acalmar – E eu sei que eles não tinham.

Sakura – Era apenas uma merda de um roubo que o gajo confessou ter feito. Qual foi o grande espanto ou melhor qual foi a urgência e a dificuldade disso? Até um recém formado policial conseguia. – cruzando os braços.

Chefe da esquadra – Pela milésima vez ,NÃO QUESTIONA ORDEM MINHA- batendo com os punhos na mesa.

Sakura – Primeiro – levantando um dedo – você não me mete medo, a única coisa na qual tive medo foi em pequenina e foi do bicho papão. Segundo – levantando o segundo dedo – você não grita comigo dessa maneira. Terceiro – levantando o terceiro dedo – Vá se foder porque a escravatura já acabou á muito.

Chefe da esquadra – Sakura eu sou-lhe sincero – massajando a testa – se você não fosse uma das minhas melhores policiais eu já tinha lhe posto um processo disciplinar em cima.

Sakura – Tá a lhe dar dor de cornos para massajar a testa? – imitando-o

Chefe da esquadra – SAKURA! – Gritando mais uma vez – Tu queres mesmo que eu te mando uns dias ou até meses para casa?

Sakura – Sabe que não era nada mal? Do género umas boas férias merecidas. – gozando com o chefe.

Chefe da esquadra – Sakura desapareça da minha frente. Não venha trabalhar daqui a 3 dias. Sim 3 dias, para você não dizer que eu me aproveito do trabalho forçado.

Sakura – Até que enfim férias. – se levantando e saindo da sala.

Chefe da esquadra – " Vais ter umas férias eternas. " – sorrindo.

Sakura estava aborrecida. Tinha sido privada do seu belo duche no qual tanto merecia, e do seu sono de beleza e ainda por cima tinha ficado com um caso completamente idiota. Um miúdo de 14 anos que decidiu que queria um skate e decidiu partir a montra da loja para o buscar. E a coisa mais parva foi o miúdo ter sido tratado com um daqueles criminosos que matam toda a gente e só não matam Deus porque este não tem corpo. O miúdo confessou o que tinha feito e como se tinha mostrado arrependido Sakura deu lhe uma oportunidade pagando ao homem da loja o skate para o rapaz e os estragos provocados pelo miúdo. O homem só tinha que não levar a queixa a tribunal. Não podia haver dúvidas que Sakura era um coração de manteiga e generosa em certos casos. O miúdo era de família pobre e provavelmente na casa dele os pais não lhe davam a atenção e a única maneira de chamar a atenção se calhar foi roubar algo. Sakura quando era pequena lembrava-se de chamar a atenção dos pais, partindo vasos ou jarras. Era uma boa táctica.

Estava no parque de estacionamento onde estava estacionado o seu velhinho. Quando estava próxima do seu carro decidiu ir a mala buscar o seu telemóvel para marcar um encontro com Ino, já que iria estar em casa durante 3 lindos dias. .

Ino – Sim T T

Sakura – O que se passa Ino, Esteves te a chorar?

Ino – Ainda tou.

Sakura – O que se passou? Foi outra vez aquele parvo?

Ino -. Não. Foi o parvo da Hinata òó

Sakura – O que é que o Naruto fez desta vez?

Ino – Eu estava a falar com a Hinata e ele feito parvo desligou o telemóvel na minha cara e eu furiosa atirei a minha bela jarra de muitos milhões. T T

Skura – Niguem a manda ter coisas de grande valor em casa. No meu caso, não tenho nada de muito valioso, quando parto uma jarra só digo " esta já não se parte mais", ( é o que eu digo quando parto algo em casa. Hihihi e depois é um sermão e missa cantada lá em casa. Hahaha) agora quando é você na sua casa em que tudo vale uns belos milhões quando parte até um copo precisa de ir ao psicólogo tratar da sua depressão.

Ino – Vá catar babuíno na amazónia. Eu a precisar de apoio e você a bater no ceguinho. T T

Sakura – Desde quando você é cega?

Ino – Desde que parti a jarra.

Sakura – Já vi que você hoje não dá mesmo. Olhe amanha eu vou ir a sua casa para lhe dar o tal "apoio" , já que hoje você vai passar o dia enfiada no consultório da psicóloga.

--

Num apartamento .

Ino – Eles dizem isso porque não foi com uma das jarras preferidas. Só há 5 em todo o mundo. – tentando colar os cacos enquanto chorava – Perfeito – olhando para o jarra todo colado e cheio de rachadelas. – eu sou mesmo ... – jarra parte-se outra vez.

Ino corre para o lugar de onde esta o seu telemóvel e senta-se com a cabeça nos joelhos e se embalando .

Ino – É do consultório de psicologia da doutora Tsunade? Óptimo é para dizer a ela que parti uma jarra e preciso de apoio emocional . T T e depressa.

--

Voltando a zona do parque de estacionamento, Sakura viu que tinha uma mensagem de voz mas porém não há ouviu, achava melhor a ouvir me casa com mais calma, já que se sentia cansada.

Sakura ia a entrar para o carro quando se lembrou do que Sasuke tinha dito. Não entrar para o carro. Ela não se sentiu a vontade, mas no preciso momento em que ia a fechar a porta ladrão a abordou e a retirou do caro, Sakura não tinha a pistola com ela, ela estava na reparação. Sakura apenas ia a se afastar para chamar o pessoal da policia, quando uma explosão se deu. Mal a ignição fora ligada o carro explodiu. Sakura ficou perplexa. O ladrão tinha acabado de tomar o lugar dela na morte. Um aviso, que a hora dela estava a chegar.

Sakura – Merda. – pondo as mãos a cabeça.

Um carro a alta velocidade entrou no parque de estacionamento e desse caro que cor perto saiu Sasuke a correr para a beira de Sakura, que se estava a sentir mal devido ao barulho que a explosão fizera.

Sasuke – Sakura tas bem? Estás a me ouvir? Sakura?

Sakura estava a começar a ver embaciado e a voz de Sasuke para ela, parecia que vinha de um fundo do poço. Ela olhava para ele e via a sua preocupação mas não conseguia dizer nada, ela não estava bem.

Os policiais que se encontravam na esquadra saíram rápido para ver o que se passava e depararam-se com aquela cena. Sakura no chão segurado por Sasuke e cada vez a fechar mais os olhos. Cada vez mais, até que as imagens dos seus companheiros a vir em seu auxilio desapareceu de sua mente.

--

No cinema

Naruto estava um pouco nervoso, tão nervoso que mal aproveitava o filme que estava decorrer a sua frente. Suava frio e estava como uma estatua, ele queria tomar iniciativa mas não sabia como até que se lembrou.

Naruto – " É um truque velho, muito velho, mas como não vêm mais nada há cabeça. Ficamos por esse"

Naruto fez que se estava espreguiçar, um bocejo saiu de sua boca e de repente uma mão desceu para o ombro de Hinata que olhou para ela e se riu com o velho truque que até seus avós faziam.

Hinata – Naruto-kun?

Naruto – Sim hina-chan

Hinata – Eu te amo. – corada.

Naruto – Eu também te amo. – Beijando-a carinhosamente no meio do cinema.

--

2 dias depois.

Sakura já se encontrava no hospital há dois dias, todo porque ela ao estar perto da explosão o seu barulho afectou os seus ouvidos e o seu cérebro e por medida de precaução os médicos preferiram que ela fica-se lá em observação. Sasuke estava lá ao seu lado adormecido na cadeira desconfortável mas que para ele já dava. Ele tinha ficado lá para que ninguém tenta-se mais algo enquanto ela esteve-se fraca e também porque não a conseguia deixar sozinha. Sakura começou a abrir os seus olhos muito lentamente, e começou a ver que estava dentro de uma sala de hospital.

Sakura – "Porque raio estou eu num hospital?"

Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e á estava Sasuke a dormir sentado na cadeira. Ela sorriu apesar de sentir grandes dores em sua cabeça.

Sakura – Sasuke? – carinhosamente.

Sasuke ao ouvir a voz de Sakura acordou e viu que ela o olhava ternamente, Sasuke se chegou a beira dela e a abraçou.

Sasuke –NUNCA MAIS ME DESOBEDEÇAS - gritou com ela. – nunca – abraçando-a mais forte.

Sakura – Me desculpa, eu não sabia. – desviando o seu olhar de Sasuke.

Sasuke – Por um momento tive medo de ter chegado tarde, - aproximando-se dos lábios desta – por um momento tive medo de te per...

Naruto – Yo Sakura tas melhor? – olhando para os dois com uma cara de poucos amigos – interrompi algo? – sem perceber.

Hinata – Nos desculpem , nos desculpem – se desculpando muito corada.

Hinata – " quem me dera que houve-se aqui um buraco para me esconder, que vergonha".

Reviews :

Marimary-chan - Oi minha querida. Eu sinto-me tão feliz com suas reviews , e estou nas nuvens de saber que você gosta assim tanto da fic. ( se babando) Você tem toda a razão em dizer que o mal das pessoas é o esquecimento. Hihi, pelo menos eu e pelo que estou a ver também você somos os melhores exemplos disso. Espero não ter demorado muito. .

Espero que goste deste capitulo. Eu queria por o Sasuke a esganar o Naruto pela sua interromperão, mas como a Hina-chan me pediu tanto para não o fazer, eu tive pena. Hihihi. Beijo grande e já sabe minha querida é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz, muito feliz.

Lokininha – Oi minha fofa. Você têm que me dizer como eu lhe posso chamar. Hihihi.

Muito obrigado pela sua força é muito bom reviews como as suas.

Eu também acho que o Sasuke apareceu pouco. Mas ele tinha de ir ao psicólogo é que a múmia voltou a atacar e ele ficou um pouco afectado. Coitado. Hihihi. Espero que goste deste capitulo. Beijo grande e já sabe minha querida é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz, muito feliz.

Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que acompanham e que me enviam reviews. Vocês são me muito importantes. HiHi

Bem eu ia postar este capitulo na quinta feira á noite, como na quinta durante o dia não tive aulas pois ouve grave dos professores, ( vocês são os anjos nestas alturas) porém só pode postar o capitulo da minha outra fic a New Hope porque aconteceu um imprevisto, hihi, apaguei este capitulo e depois tive de escrever tudo de novo e quando acabei já era hora de fazer ZZzzz Portanto só postei hoje. Me desculpem tá?

Já sabem é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz, muito feliz nas nuvens.

Beijo grande


	12. Chapter 12

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 11 - quem brinca com fogo se queima

Sasuke- Vou ter de sair para resolver uns assuntos. – Olhando para Akemi - olha por ela enquanto eu estou fora, porque o pouco que conheço dela ,eu acredito que a qualquer momento ela esta a saltar pela janela para voltar para a casa dela.

Akemi – Sim entendo. – encostando-se a parede – Podes me explicar o porque de me teres chamado?

Sasuke – Porque no meio disto tudo és uma das pessoas que mais confio. O Naruto não pode estar ainda mais exposto. O Deidara quase nem tem vida pessoal e o Tobi simplesmente está nas mãos do Pain. Faltavas tu. – saindo pela porta.

Akemi – Sasuke espero que nunca te arrependas do que iras fazer. – indo em direcção ao quarto onde Sakura estava.

--

Akemi – O que pensas que estas a fazer? – olhando para Sakura no parapeito da janela.

Sakura – Estava …a….bem …olha que lindo pássaro! – apontando para nada.

Akemi – Por amor de Deus. Podes ser a namoradinha do Sasuke…

Sakura – Ele não é o meu namorado! – gritando.

Akemi – Como queiras. Eu não tenho paciência para pessoas infantis como tu. – puxando-a para a cama. – Que tal falarmos a sério. – olhando-a sério – Tens alguma consciência do que está em jogo por tua causa?

Sakura – O que está em jogo por minha causa? – sem entender – Eu não pedi nada, não andei a gritar para me protegerem, nunca precisei disso. Ele um dia apareceu caído do céu.

Akemi – Hum. Tu não pediste nem ele pediu no principio para te ter como missão. Não sejas egoista e idiota. O Sasuke esforça-se demasiado para te ter protegida. NÃO SEJAS INGRATA. – mostrando a sua raiva.

Sakura – E tu? – séria – O que és ao Sasuke?

Akemi – Eu sou uma das acompanhantes do Sasuke nas missões. Eu e ele somos uns dos 50 de elite.

Sakura – Como se conheceram.

Akemi – Nos conhecemo-nos quando tentamos a sorte como comandos fantasmas, mas tornamos nos grandes amigos numa missão. O último teste de admissão. Nós éramos 10 e o nosso teste final de admissão foi ir-mos para a arábia para escoltar um homem de negócios relacionados com petróleo e a sua filha de 7 anos. Já estávamos a 2 dias a transportar aquele homem. Nós tínhamos comentado que aquele homem nunca estava perto da sua filha, não dizia um olá nem um boa noite, nenhum aspecto de carinho foi demonstrado. Passava horas ao telemóvel e ao computador e quando não o fazia fumava, bebia e dormia, mas a sua rotina não era ligada a de sua filha que estudava toda a hora. Sasuke e eu não gostamos muito de a ver tão posta de parte. Acabamos por nos apegar a ela. Nós era-mos como irmãos. Porém um dia fomos atacados. Eu estava na linha da frente e acabei por levar um tiro na mão e fiquei desarmada ela ficou preocupada e foi me proteger, então entrou no terreno de combate. Sasuke foi atrás dela porem este não chegou a tempo e dispararam sobre ela, uma bala perfurou o seu estômago. Nós leva-mos a para a tenda mas, a zona era delicada e ela só se salvaria se nós fosse-mos para trás. Era só 30 minutos e ela estaria a salvo num hospital. Mas o seu pai meteu-se.

Flashback

-Ninguém irá para trás. Eu tenho de chegar ao destino amanha. Ela aguenta até amanha.

Akemi – E se não aguentar?

- Temos pena que aguenta-se. - indo-se embora.

Akemi – Sasuke?

Sasuke – Nunca nos deveríamos ter envolvido emocionalmente com ela, a miúda era a pessoas mais fraca , claro que ela seria morta. – sentando-se

Akemi – Sasuke como podes dizer isso? – chorando

Sasuke – O que queres fazer? Nós precisamos de um veiculo para a levar nesses 30 minutos se não, ela morrera na mesma. – lágrimas escorrendo por sua cara. – O pai dela recusou-se, sendo assim temos de acatar a ordem.

Akemi – Mas ela…

Sasuke – Pensas que não é duro para mim ? – pegando numa seringa – Mas se quebrar mos as regras seremos repreendidos e retirados dos comandos. E alias ela já não tem salvação . – dando a seringa a ela – Fazes tu ou faço eu?

Akemi – Eu não consigo. – baixando a cabeça.

Sasuke – Ren isto – mostrando a seringa a rapariga – é o que vai te tirar as dores.

Ren – Foste tu que ficaste encarregue de ser meu carrasco?

Sasuke – Ren lamento muito eu queria que teve-se sido tudo tão diferente.

Ren – Eu sei. – Puxando a mão de Sasuke e fazendo com que ele espeta-se a seringa – Eu…en..ten..d.d.oo

Fim de flashback

Sakura – Eu não sabia. – olhando para baixo.

Akemi – Sasuke vai quebrar as regras por ti. – olhando para ele – Por isso – se levantando – fica no lado dele e deixa de ser criança.

--

Pain – Não. Está fora de questão.

Sasuke – Nós sabemos que foi o chefe da esquadra quem encomendou a merda do homicídio, porque não agimos? – revoltado.

Pain – Tobi o que pensas disto?

Tobi – O que aqui direi não vai ser levado a letra portanto para quê me dar ao trabalho? – encolhendo os ombros.

Sasuke – Foda-se tobi, por uma vez na tua maldita vida tem tomates.

Pain – Eu avisei-te Uchiha. Estás oficialmente fora do caso. Tobi selecciona outro e vê se desta vez não me desiludes.

Saindo pela porta.

Tobi – Sasuke não estás a pensar em mudar de nome pois não? – sorrindo

Sasuke – Caralho Tobi você é mesma cara de cu. Eu foi retirado e você vem com essa.

Tobi – E quem lhe disse que eu ia seguir a ordem dele?

Sasuke – Como? – surpreendido.

Tobi – 1º Estou farto daquela caixa de parafusos ambulante . 2º Tu és bom no que fazes, afastar-te seria um erro e 3º não vou cometer o mesmo erro contigo, já me bastou o peso na consciência por causa da namorada dele ter morrido.

Sasuke – Eu já te disse que te amo? – abraçando-o

Tobi – Moço lá por estar num daqueles dias sim, não quer dizer que vou virar para o teu lado.

Sasuke – Obrigado.

Deidara entra enquanto Sasuke sai a sorrir e apressado.

Deidara – Coração de manteiga.

Tobi – Peço desculpa mas a manteiga do meu coração foi levada pelo Sasuke se pretende fazer uma torrada compra a sua própria manteiga. Obrigado volte sempre – Gozando com este.

Deidara – Não tens puta de emenda.

Tobi – É. – sorrindo – Mas assim também não tenho ponta por onde se pegue.

--

Chefe da esquadra de policia – Estou? – atendendo o telefonema.

- Já ouviu dizer que quem brinca com fogo se queima?

Chefe da esquadra – Quem está falando? – assustado

-O seu pior pesadelo.

Chefe da esquadra – O que quer de mim? – suando frio

-O seu sangue nas minhas mãos e a sua vida no meu gatilho.

Reviews:

Marimary-chan : Oi minha querida. Ainda bem que gostou do outro capitulo haha. Eu também quero um Sasuke para mim. Que me diz ir-mos ao tio kishimoto para ele nos dar um assim? Ai meu deus. E pode crer todos querem matar a pobre coitada da Sakura, tudo porque ela é uma boa policial e quer fazer tubo bem e proteger quem ama. Isso não se faz, mas ela tem o Sasuke a tomar conta dela e quem se meta com ela mete-se com o diabo. Acredita o chefe dela não é flor mas como viu neste capitulo vai se dar mal. Naruto é mesmo assim. Ele não faz caso a nada mesmo. Ele no final foi pedir desculpas mas sabe ainda não se deu conta que interrompeu o momento. Hihihi. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Beijo enorme e já sabe me deixe feliz.

já sabem é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz.

Beijos enormes


	13. Chapter 13

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura.

Capitulo 12 – " Naruto como companheiro de vingança? Isso só pode dar merda "

Sakura estava tentando dormir um pouco, apesar do sol já estar bem alto o relógio marcar 10:30 Sakura não estava com muita disposição de sair da cama. Tudo porque esteve a noite toda a pensar no que Akemi lhe tinha contado e porque o Sasuke nunca mais chegava e ela já estava a pensar em coisa má. Porem adormeceu na altura em que ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, isso foi propriamente ás 5:30 e pela maneira do bater da porta e do caminhar só podia ser o Sasuke mas como esta só obteve a sua confirmação quando este foi ao quarto onde ela estava fingindo dormir, e este deu um beijo na sua testa e lhe desejou uma bom dia. Porque noite já não era de certo. Foi a partir dessa confirmação e desse pequeno beijo que ela pode descansar um pouco. Porém durou pouco a sua bela noite ou melhor madrugada de sono pois A voz de Ino ouviu-se a km de distancia. Sakura estava com os olhos fechados ouvindo os passos de Ino que eram muito barulhentos. Sakura odiava barulho de saltos agulha pela manha.

Ino – Sakura meu amor – atirando-se para cima desta – Pensei que te ia perder. – abraçando-a com mais força.

Sakura – Ino po..r ...amo..r d..d..e Deus – tentando falar.

Ino – Desculpa já pode falar – Largando o pescoço do abraço mortífero que estava a ser dado.,

Sakura – Pensei que era desta que ia para o paraíso – tossindo.

Ino – Não se preocupe que você não vai ir para o paraíso, você vai reencarnar .

Sakura – Ino desde quando você mudou de religião?

Ino – Desde que descobrir que não ia levar o meu dinheiro, carro lindo a minha mansão para o paraíso. – sorrindo.

Sakura – " Só podia ser essa a explicação" – gota

Hinata – Sakura estávamos tão preocupados . – indo lhe levar um ramo – rosas brancas como você gosta – entregando-lhe

Sakura – Obrigado são lindas – cheirando-as – e cheiram tão bem. – sorrindo.

Naruto - Minha Sakura – tentando a abraçar mas leva um soco e cai para trás. – a preocupação dói que têm diabo. - T T

Sasuke – Naruto eu não te disse para não fazeres nada a Sakura? – capaz de iniciar uma era glaciar com a sua expressão.

Naruto – Só podes estar a gozar comigo, quem está com o olho pisado aqui sou eu não é ela – outro soco.

Sasuke – Foi para ficar a combinar .

Ten ten – Toma Naruto – Dando-lhe uns bifes – põem nos olhos.

Naruto – Não olhem para mim com ideias. Eu não sou nenhum bife. – pondo os bifes nos dois olhos.

Hinata – Naruto deixa que eu te ajudo.

Ino – continuando . – sorriso enorme . – Ainda bem que aquela sucata foi pelos ares . – ainda mais sorridente.

Sakura – O meu velhinho . depressão no pico máximo

Ino – Aquilo não era um velhinho era um dinossauro das estradas. – mostrando umas chaves – Isto minha filha - passando as mãos nas chaves – É um novo mundo. Esta chaves abre um lindo e maravilhoso Lamborghini Diablo VT vermelho que está lá fora á tua espera ( meu carro favorito. Sakura partilha comigo)

Ten Ten – Tu nunca me deste um carro – pasmada

Ino – E porque haveria? Tens um bom Mercedes. – olhando de esguelha

Hinata – Sakura você está com sorte.

Sasuke – Eu não acredito que tenhas uma amiga tão rica. – passado

Ino – Ahaha . Pois, eu sou uma boa pessoa.

Naruto – Nem por isso.

Ino – Ou te calas ou eu faço com que não tenhas filhos .- raiva no olhar.

Naruto – "Deus que me ajude"

Sakura – Não era preciso tanta coisa. O carro é muito carro, tu sabes que uma simples flor chegava.

Ino – E eu sou la pessoa de dar coisas normais.

Sakura – Ok. Obrigado hinata e Naruto , adorei as rosas.

Hinata – De nada Sakura.

Naruto – De nada e obrigado pelo murro de agradecimento. Foi bastante sofrido.

Sakura – Ten ten , obrigado pela sua visita.

Ten ten – A minha prenda está na entrada.

Sakura – O que é?

Ten ten – Uma pequena arvore de cerejeira para tu depois plantares, - sorrindo.

Sakura – Só mesmo tu Ten ten, para te lembrares de tal coisa. –sorrindo

Naruto – O que? – sem perceber.

Hinata – A Sakura desde sempre sonhou ter uma casa com um belo jardim cheio de arvores de flores de cerejeira e um lago no meio. E a Ten Ten acabou de contribuir para a realização desse sonho.

Ino – Era preferível então eu ter dado uma casa. – Pensando

Todos – Por amor de deus para de ser excêntrica. – gota

Sakura – ahahaha bons sonhos de criança.

Sakura sorria animada com, aquela conversa e Sasuke olhava feliz para ela. Ele sentia-se feliz de olhar para ela e de ver que finalmente ela estava segura e rodeada de pessoa que queria a sua vida e não a sua morte.

Sasuke – Naruto, preciso de falar contigo – saindo do quarto.

Naruto o segue até uma sala no andar de baixo. Ambos entram e sentam-se.

Sasuke – És capaz de retirar os bifes dos olhos? – gota

Naruto – Peço desculpa. –retirando-os – Estava a saber bem – mostrando dois belos olhos pisados.

Sasuke – Preciso de saber se estas do meu lado, mais uma vez. – sério

Naruto -. Deixa me adivinhar, vais matar o idiota que tentou isso com ela. Certo? – sorrindo frio

Sasuke – Não te consigo esconder nada e alias se me movimenta-se sem ti tu irias me matar depois. – sorrindo

Naruto – É verdade. Então diz-me – se chegando mais a mesa – quem foi o desgraçado que tentou?

Sasuke – O teu adorável chefe.

Naruto recua para trás. Os seus olhos revelam uma enorme raiva e este começa a rir descontroladamente.

Naruto – O que pensas fazer?

Sasuke – Eu? – mostrando-lhe um folheto – Dentro de dois dias vai haver um pequeno desfile e ele vai lá estar. Estou a planear dar-lhe um tiro mas não quero o matar apenas quero que ele tenha um aviso, e depois ai sim, a coisa vai pegar fogo.

Naruto – Como assim?

Sasuke – Ele sabe a quem pagou os serviços, e ele sabe quem é o caveira negra. Eu preciso dessas informações. Preciso de tudo isso e só depois ele irá se foder bem feio.

Naruto – Vais conseguir fazer isso?

Sasuke – Claro, eu sou militar, consigo tudo o que quiser. O melhor da minha profissão é que uma palavra minha é como uma ordem de Deus.

Naruto – Óptimo. – se levantando – Eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso. Alias ninguém se mete com a Sakura.

Sasuke – Naruto vai ter com elas lá em cima eu preciso de falar com uma pessoa – pegando no telemóvel

Naruto – Sempre um homem de mistérios.

Sasuke – Acredita que depois desta confusão acabar, não haverá mais mistérios. – sorrindo

Naruto deixa Sasuke no escritório, pensando enquanto olhava para o folheto.

Deidara – Estou?

Sasuke – Deidara ... Eu sou o teu pai.

Deidara – Vai-te fodar juntamente com a guerra das estrelas. Deves pensar que tens uma puta de uma piada.

Sasuke – Alerta de cornos levantados . A que horas parte o voo para a terra dos cornudos? Acho que já estas atrasado.

Deidara – SASUKE EU JURO QUE QUANDO EU TE APANHAR VOU TE DAR TANTAS QUE VAIS SER IMPEDIDO DE FODER.

Sasuke – Prontos. Eu ainda quero ser pai. Uma pessoa já nem pode brincar.

Deidara – Pronto. Fala.

Sasuke – O Naruto vai ser o meu companheiro na vingança.

Deidara - Naruto como companheiro de vingança? Isso só pode dar merda

Sasuke – Também não é o fim do mundo.

Deidara – Claro que não é o apocalipse. Acho que chegou a altura de me dedicar a bíblia e ao cristianismo.

Sasuke – Não sejas tão dramático.

Deidara – Primeiro a prova do aquecimento global, depois a crise dos países e agora o Naruto te ajudar a vingar. Isto é mesmo o apocalipse .

Sasuke – Andas a snifar algum pó talco em vez de droga ou coisa assim?

Deidara – Eu até dizia o que vais snifar.

Sasuke – Deidara vai com deus, se não tens o diabo a perna.

Reviews :

Marimary-chan : Oi minha linda. Ainda bem que você amou o capitulo. Fico tão contente . Pode ter a certeza que o Sasuke vai o fazer pagar pelo que fez a Sakura, ha vai, e eu vou ajudar. Muahaha ele vai mesmo para o inferno, acho que vai ser o animal de estimação de lá. Devo dizer que a sorte está do nosso lado, conseguia arranjar um tempinho pa postar na quarta o que me facilitou muito. E espero que a curiosidade seja apagada dentro em breve. Foi uma situação muito dolorosa que os fez ver o que o mundo realmente era. Eles sabiam que sem a autorização do pai da miúda eles não conseguiriam a salvar portanto o melhor que tinham a fazer era a poupar de uma morte dolorosa. Eu também me apetecia chorar depois de verificar o capitulo, também sou muito emotiva. Brigado e vou tentar não demorar. Beijo enorme e já sabe é só deixar uma review pa ficar nas nuvens. Se bem que eu fico nas nuvens sempre que vejo a sua review.

Bem queria dedicar este capitulo a minha querida Marimary-chan.

Uma pessoa a qual adoro muito.

E na qual acho uma grande autora e que me inspira muito.

Beijos.

Agora é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz.

Vá lá.

Eu quero ser feliz.


	14. Chapter 14

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 13 – Alvo falhado

Sakura olhava para o seu novo e incrível carro. Estava ali diante dela reluzente como se o próprio diabo a chama-se para der uma bela volta pela cidade com um carro que podes podiam ter o sonho de tocar. E ela estava ali o vendo diante de seus olhos. E ele era todo dela.

Ten Ten – Vai demorar a entrar? – olhando para ela – É que se você não quiser eu não me importo nada de ficar com ele. – sorrindo

Sakura – Só uma pergunta Ino – olhando um pouco assustada para ela – E quando avariar e tiver de levar novas peças? – Cara assustadora – Eu não tenho dinheiro para o reparar. – gritando

Ino – Você deve pensar que não tenho inteligência – pegando numa mecha de cabelo – lá por ser loira não quer dizer que sou burra pelo contrario eu sou muito rica e inteligente.

Ten Ten – Correcção. Você é podre de milionária.

Sakura – Então?

Ino - Digamos que o carro ficara por minha conta. Alias eu não sei o que fazer com tanto dinheiro mesmo. Ahaha – rindo-se

Sakura e Ten ten - --''''''

--

Naruto seguia atrás de Sasuke pelas escadas até a zona do telhado. Chegaram lá e viram a rua apinhada de gente a espera do desfile. Sasuke abre a sua mala preta e retira sua arma sniper e a monta colocando-a em posição. O desfile começa e Sasuke vê que esta quase a conseguir o que pretendia. Por outro lado Naruto olhava curioso para o tripé que suportava a arma.

Naruto- Sasuke porque precisas de um tripé para a tua arma? – Olhando sem perceber para a arma sobre o tripé.

Sasuke – é uma arma de sniper, e o tripé é para segurar a arma, na posição pretendida, neste caso o alvo e ele ajuda que no disparo acerte perfeitamente no alvo e que o recuo da arma que é muito forte não aleije quem a manuseia.

Naruto – Deixa tar que eu não preciso de tripé – Pega na arma – Puxa é pesada. – Colocando na posição de uma arma normal.

Sasuke – Naruto que merda estás a fazer, coloca a arma no tripé. – Olhando para o desfile – Idiota passa dá me a arma ou perdemos o alvo.

Naruto – Banzai – Dispara. Com o recuo da arma este cai para trás.

Tiro não acerta no alvo, pior acerta numa das janelas do prédio em frente e os vidros caiem para o desfile, as pessoas entram em pânico e começam a fugir, caos instalado. O alvo é logo protegido pelos seguranças e levado para o carro blindado.

Sasuke – Fudeu. – Òó

Naruto – Ai, ai , ai – chorando de dor.- Que? Acertei no gajo? – ar de vitória mas ainda chorando.

Sasuke – Não. ÒÓ. – Por isso é que se fudeu. – Caminhando para a beira de Naruto – É bem feito. Você deslocou o ombro.

Naruto – O que? – gritando como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

--

Chefe da esquadra –MEUS CABRÕES EU NÃO VOS MANDEI VERIFICAR TODO O PERIMETRO? – suando frio e tremendo que nem varas verdes.

- Chefe você está branco de mais, ainda lhe vai dar algo de mal. – tentando fazer vento com uma revista

Chefe da esquadra – Me passa aqui essa merda. – olhando para a revista – Filho da puta do presidente até parece que não corrupto como nós. Que não me fodam. – Atirando a revista a cara do homem. – Me dá o telemóvel. – marcando os números. – Estou caveira, trata tu do resto eu não consegui por as mãos nela e agora por causa de ter tentado quase que me limpavam

- ahaha depois dizes que tens tomates para algo – rindo-se – ela está a ser protegida pelo exercito, mas deixa tar eu consigo fazer o trabalho bem, mas como sabes o pagamento é caro.

Chefe da esquadra – Vais me levar a ruína – olhando de lado

- É preciso ver que eu tenho inteligência. Eu sou contratado pelos melhores corruptos e traficantes.

Chefe da esquadra – Desde que a tires do meu caminho tudo bem. Já não aguento perder clientes e estar sempre a engolir o sermão daqueles traficantes que podem fazer minha vida num inferno.

- Como sempre eu sou o último recurso. Não te preocupes não vai haver falhas.

--

Sakura – Sasuke? Onde estiveste? – olhando para este a entrar pela porta.

Sasuke – Porque razão estas a levantar essa árvore? – olhando para ela com uma árvore.

Sakura – Bem vou a ir plantar, já que não me deixas ir para minha casa eu vou proporcionar a mim mesma uma boa estadia. – voltando a olhar para ele – queres me ajudar?

Sasuke – Claro. Deixe tar em levo – pegando na arvore

Sakura – Obrigado.

Sakura estava sentada num pequeno degrau enquanto via Sasuke a plantar a árvore que Ten Ten lhe tinha oferecido. Ela olhava encantada como se esteve-se hipnotizada pelos belos músculos que possuía. A visão de Sasuke sem camisola ou t shirt era algo incrível e ela não podia negar. Que aquele homem a prendia muito, a deixava sem respiração. Sasuke acabara de plantar a arvore e fora para a beira desta onde se sentou, descansando um pouco.

Ficaram ali os dois olhando para a árvore que tinha sido acabada de por no jardim que só tinha a pouco tempo atrás relva.

Sakura – Sasuke porque nunca puseste nada a enfeitar o jardim? – olhando para ele – a minha árvore foi a primeira

Sasuke – Nunca liguei a isso e nem tinha paciência para andar a plantar uma floresta amazónica em minha casa.

Sakura – É só isso o motivo? – desconfiada

Sakura – " Por amor de deus, ele não pode ser assim tão insensível as coisas belas"

Sasuke – Não tenho tempo nem ninguém que possa maravilhar a beleza que um jardim deve ter, por isso nunca me dei ao trabalho. – se levantando e pegando em sua camisola.

Sakura – Mas agora se deu.

Sasuke – Porque agora existira uma pessoa a olhar o jardim. – sorrindo – venha daqui a mais arrefece o tempo e apanha uma constipação – dando-lhe a mão.

--

Reviews :

Marimary-chan – Oi miga . Não precisa de cair da cadeira ahahah, eu não quer ser a responsável pela sua ida ao hospital. Hihihi. Você merece esta dedicatória .

1º você é uma grande amiga

2º Você sempre me acompanhou

3º sou sua fa

E eu também te adoro muito mesmo linda.

Também acho que a Ino não precisava mas eu acho mas ela odiava aquele carro. E agora que se livrou dele deu-lhe um carro muito do bom. Ino não me dá porque diz que eu ainda não tenho carta de condução. Que pena. AHAHA

O Naruto nem precisamos falar né? Ele é sempre o mesmo.

Muito obrigado por tudo amiga. Te adoro e espero que se divirta mais um pouco com este capitulo. Beijos enormes e fica sabendo que suas reviews me deixam nadando no céu. Será isso possível? Não sei mas que interessa estou feliz. E já sabe é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz

Bem bem queria dizer uma coisinha. Minha inteligência como podem já ter notado não é das boas e por isso não sabia que tinha de carregar em um botão para que pode-se aceitar reviews anónimas. Porém descobri e já aceito.

A burrice é um grande problema .

--'''

Espero que gostem

Beijos e é só mandar uma review pa eu ficar feliz


	15. Chapter 15

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 14 – O amor é algo complicado mas não deixa de ser maravilhoso

Eram 9:00 da manha e o sol mostrava todo o seu esplendor. Sakura dormia tranquilamente em sua cama apesar dos raios de sol tentarem entrar pelo quarto mas eram impedidos de entrar no quarto pelos cortinados. Desde que Sakura teve o acidente que começou a dormir até mais tarde, por ordem do médico e de Sasuke que a tratava como uma boneca de porcelana. Na noite anterior no jantar disse que tratada desse jeito ia se acostumar mal. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela estava muito melhor e mais tarde ou mais cedo ia pedir a Sasuke para se ir embora da casa dele e para voltar a trabalhar, coisa que iria por Sasuke um pouco nervoso, já que ela podia ser apanhada de novo e ele podia não chegar a tempo. Sasuke já estava em seu escritório tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar Sakura. Olhou para o telefone e decidiu pegar nele.

Sasuke – " As coisas que uma pessoa faz pela felicidade de outra"

- Daqui fala a empresa de jardinagem Bela Flor. O que deseja?

Sasuke - Gostaria de fazer uma encomenda e posso dizer que sé das grandes e tem um prazo muito curto para ser feito. Quero saber se vocês tem capacidade para atender a esta encomenda.

- Meu senhor nós temos muitas lojas espalhados pelo redor de Konoha. Se nos garantir o pagamento dentro do dia estipulado nós mandaremos todos os homens necessários para cumprir com o seu pedido. Nós queremos é que fique satisfeito com o nosso trabalho.

Sasuke – Digamos que o meu jardim é do mesmo tamanho do terreno onde vocês tem as vossas plantas, e como podem ver é muito grande. Eu quero que todo o meu jardim possua arvores de cerejeira, já grandes não quero pequenas, e no meio do meu jardim quero um lago médio que vocês possuem e que este seja todo rodeado pelas mesmas árvores. Quero todo isso feito até as 18:00.

- Meu senhor a sua encomenda se já reparou será de uma enorme quantia.

- Eu passarei ai e deixarei todo o dinheiro. Como pode ver o dinheiro não é problema. E é um presente muito importante.

- Mas se você possui tanto dinheiro porque não compra uma jóia decerto tem mais valor de que simples plantas, como a cerejeira.

- A certas coisas meu amigo que o dinheiro não compra. E uma jóia é demasiado fria para essa pessoa tão simples como uma cerejeira. Eu passarei ai dentro de uma hora para assinar tudo, mas quero já tudo preparado para começar ainda hoje.

Sasuke desliga o Telefone e vai em direcção ao quarto de Sakura. Este bate na porta e Sakura acorda virando-se para o lado da porta e falando.

Sakura – Pode entrar.

Sasuke – Ainda a dormir? – brincando com ela. – sabe que horas são? – abrindo os cortinados.

Sakura – Estou cansada – sorrindo.

Sasuke – Bem eu estava a pensar que já que estou a tirar quase que umas férias, se bem que não lhes posso chamar isso, que de diz se formos nos divertir? Alias preciso da opinião de uma mulher para me ajudar a comprar umas coisas para casa.

Sakura – Parece me bem. Mas já quer remodelar a casa?

Sasuke – Eu todos os anos faço isso pró volta desta altura. Meu irmão me obrigava a fazer, dizia que assim não nos cansávamos da mesma paisagem.

Sakura – Você tem um irmão? – curiosa.

Sasuke – Sim, tenho um irmão mais velho que eu. Chama-se Itachi. –olhando para o chão.

Sakura – Onde ele está?

Sasuke – Eu também gostava de saber para o ir buscar e cuidar dele. Mas ele decidiu que já que vai morrer que vai tirar umas merecidas férias e deixa o irmão mais novo com o coração nas mãos sem saber o que se passa com ele.

Sakura – Lamento, mas talvez seja melhor assim. – pegando na mão dele

Sasuke – é talvez seja melhor mesmo. Vá se vestir.

--

Tobi – Meu deus que calor e está merda do ar condicionado não dá – olhando para o aparelho. – é a última vez que deixo ao Deidara escolher algo. – olhando para a janela – Credo estou a assar.

A porta se abre

Deidara – Credo depois deste dia quente acho que o George W. Bush diz que existe aquecimento global. Isto parece um forno.

Tobi – Deidara o ar condicionado não está a funcionar, advinha quem é que não vai precisar mais do fresquinho se isto não funcionar ?

Deidara – Me ameaçando de morte?

Tobi - Eu? Deidara eu alguma vez te ameacei? Meu deus eu não faço uma coisa tão estúpida . Porque avisar em vez de apanhar as pessoas desprevenidas e tentar as matar? – sorrindo

Deidara – Pois pois. – entregando uma pasta a este – O pain quer saber o que se passou no dia do desfile.

Toi – Ai quer? – pegando num isqueiro e põem fogo a pasta – Eu também gostava de saber o que aconteceu. – pondo a pasta a arder no lixo.

Deidara – Não te estas a importar pois não?

Tobi – Eu disse que não ia cometer o mesmo erro. O Sasuke para mim é quase como um irmão e eu não o vou entregar nem que o mundo desaba-se. Meu filho, depois de ele cumprir a missão e matar e apanhar o caveira negra ele não irá voltar. Ele finalmente encontrou alguém e não vou ser a o impedir de ele seguir a sua vida. Quando ele apresentar a carta de despedimento também o faço, vou fazer uma bela viagem para umas ilhas com umas belas praias e passar a minha vida no bem bom .

Deidara – Parece que todos nós tivemos essa ideia. Eu também quero fazer o mesmo que tu. Engraçado isto sem o Sasuke nem merece a pena.

Tobi – Também não isso, se o Pain descobre eu me ferro. Ahaha – pegando num copo de água – já que o meu querido médico proibiu me de beber bebidas alcoólicas, comemora-se com água.

Deidara – É verdade.

Tobi – Como se diz. Os advogados são presos, os médicos morrem e os padres vão para o inferno. Viva á ironia do destino.

--

Sasuke e Sakura já tinha chegado do seu passeio, eram 18:30.

Sasuke – Já está cansada? – sentando-se no ainda por estrear sofá que ainda possuía uma película protectora.

Sakura – Canse ter de trazer tudo isto cá para dentro, olhando para a sala cheia de nova mobília e caixas de cartão.

Sasuke – Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar. – pegando no braço dela.

Sakura – Sasuke eu já sei que tenho de ir por água a minha arvorezinha mas eu estou tão cansa…

Sakura fora surpreendida com um jardim cheio de Cerejeiras. Ela ficou tão encantada que seguiu o pequeno caminho sendo bombardeada com pétalas rosa das flores ela começou a correr e a brincar com aquela paisagem e Sasuke sorria ao vê-la. Seguindo-a sempre na distância de repente dá com um belo lago e pétalas brancas. Olha para cima e vê que as arvores possuíam flores brancas olhara para Sasuke feliz e vai ter com ele a abraça-o.

Sakura – Muito obrigado Sasuke.

Sasuke – Que tal ficar mos mais um bocado a ver a paisagem ?

Sakura – Claro que sim.

Sakura estava ao lado de Sasuke, muito perto o que fez Sasuke ficar um pouco nervoso.

Sasuke – " Calma Sasuke, até parece que não teve com nenhuma mulher antes. Pois mas não com uma que faz parecer que o meu estômago está cheio de borboletas. Ai Deus, eu aguento torturas, já levei tiros a torto e a direito, já tive duas vezes a porta da morte e nunca me senti tão nervoso, sem reacção e tão fraco. O amor é mesmo uma arma.

Sakura – Sasuke o que está pensando? – Oo

Sasuke – Besteira. Porque? – meio sem graça.

Sakura – Estava a fazer umas caras esquisitas. – Tocando com o seu dedo na testa de Sasuke e sorrindo meigamente.

Sasuke – "Que se dane. Já não aguento."

Sasuke puxa sakura para o seu corpo e beija-a apaixonadamente

Reviews :

Lokininha – Oi minha linda. Não se preocupe não. Mas ainda bem que o seu pc voltou e você também. Fico feliz, muito feliz. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Marimary-chan – Oi miga,. Eu estou tão feliz, estou nas nuvens. Eu tenho uma fã de carteira acinada e não é uma qualquer é a numero 1. Que emoção. T.T. Eu tenho de me controlar ou afogo-me no meu quarto. Fico radiosa por saber que você adora e se diverte a ler a fic. Já estava a sentir falta do Deidara e do Tobi, por isso cá estão eles. Eles tiveram de tirar uma férias e tal e voltaram novamente. Te adoro muito. Estas no meu coração. - . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Nome de código: Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 15 – A vingança pode ser fria mas ao mesmo tempo doce.

Sasuke acordara sentindo algo quente e pesado no seu peito, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a imagem de Sakura a dormir sobre seu peito como um belo anjo. Sasuke não pode de deixar de sorrir para aquela imagem. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas de uma maneira carinhosa, ela respondia aos carinhos com pequenos sorrisos.

Sasuke – Afinal você estava acordada – mexendo nos cabelos dela.

Sakura olhou com os seus olhos verdes para a imensidão dos olhos negros de Sasuke.

Sakura – Não queria o acordar.

Sasuke – Você dormiu bem? – abraçando a .

Sakura – Nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida.

O telemóvel de Sasuke começa a tocar e Sakura deu sinal que ia tomar um duche, para que este fala-se a vontade para o telemóvel. Este beijo a e esta seguiu seu rumo.

Sasuke – Quem fala?

Deidara – Acho que tenho uma boa informação para ti.

Sasuke – Então diz rápido.

Deidara – O chefe da esquadra vai ter uma visitinha com um dos traficantes de armas que nos compramos .

Sasuke – Então ele não sabe de nada.

Deidara – Não. Ele pensa que o gajo continua a trabalhar por sua conta mas não. Vai á rua Santa Catarina perto do parque infantil, é lá que se vai dar a troca e tu podes dar assas á tua imaginação.

Sasuke – Obrigado Deidara .

Sasuke levanta-se da cama e vai-se e começa a se vestir. Vai até a porta da casa de banho.

Sasuke – Minha flor vou ter de sair e não sei a que horas volto. Se quiseres para não ficares sozinha chama as tuas amigas e fazei um jantar.

Sakura – Tudo bem querido, mas por favor não te magoes. – disse Sakura com uma voz preocupada e abafada pelo obstáculo da porta.

Sasuke – Eu prometo que virei bem. Toma conta de ti meu amor.

---

Chefe da esquadra – Bolas o gajo nunca mais vem – olhando para o relógio.

Um homem com uma mala grande preta aparece um pouco cansado.

- Desculpe a demora tive uns problemas com o outro cliente, o filho da puta não me dava o dinheiro. Mas já esta tudo resolvido.

Chefe da esquadra – Como eu te percebo. Mas vamos aos negócios. Tens tudo?

O homem abre a mala e mostra ao chefe. – Só não arranjamos explosivo plástico, ele não trouxe na nova carga.

Chefe da esquadra – Estranho ele não trazer.

- Acho que teve uns problemas por causa dessa merda. Mas continuando o dinheiro?

Chefe da esquadra - Está tudo nesta pasta. – dando-lhe a pasta negra.

- Vou confiar em ti .

O homem começa a andar até que este não se vê mais na rua. Então o Chefe da esquadra começa a caminhar para o outro lado mas este é abordado por um homem encapuçado que lhe injecta uma seringa e este desmaia.

---

Hinata – Então vocês estão a namorar? – sorrindo

Ino – Até que enfim pensava que você nunca mais se iria juntar com alguém.

Ten Ten – Você não tem medo?

Sakura – Sim tenho. Tenho medo que ela se magoe ou então que não volte. Mas ele disse que sou iria acabar mais um caso e depois largaria o trabalho.

Ino – Ele pode fazer isso?

Sakura – Sim. Aquilo é diferente. O Sasuke já pode pedir o despedimento e se ela pedir ele todos os meses receberá uma bela quantia de dinheiro até ao final da vida dele.

Hinata – Isso é muito bom. Mas nunca tinha pensado que existise algo assim

Ten Ten – Pois. Ele tem sorte.

Sakura – Atenção que só se pode fazer isso quando se tem uns certos anos de serviço ou então um certo numero de missões compridas com sucesso. Como ele fez essas missões ele pode fazer isso.

Ino – É o que eu digo. Tu tens sorte. Diz lá valeu a pena o prender. – sorrindo

Sakura – Nunca pensei que me iria apaixonar por um homem condenado á prisão e depois descobrir que ele era um soldado de um exercito secreto e que este me protegia.

Ten Ten – Parece um filme daqueles bem lindos. Amor – cara apaixonada – Drama – chorando – terror – cara de medo – e muito mais

Todas –ahaha

---

Chefe da esquadra – Onde eu estou? – olhando para todos os lados e só vendo a cor negra. Sentia-se amarado ao que parecia ser uma cadeira de madeira , mas como estava escuro não conseguia ver nada. Até que uma luz forte se acende directamente a beira dos seus olhos.

Sasuke - Seja bem vindo. – sentando-se a frente dele.

Chefe da esquadra – Tu. Tu és aquele filho da puta que nos prendemos.

Sasuke – Que ironia , uma vez seu preso agora você é meu prisioneiro.

Chefe da esquadra – O que diabos queres?

Sasuke – Muita coisa – olhando para uns palitos que estavam em sua mão – Quero saber quem é o caveira negra e não vale a pena me tentar tapar os olhos que eu sei muito bem que vosê sabe quem ele é.

Chefe da esquadra – Só por cima do meu cadáver

Sasuke – Estava a espera dessa frase.

Sasuek pega nas mãos deste que estavam algemadas e espeta os palitos entre a carne e a unha , ouvindo sempre um grito de dor deste.

Sasuke – Se me disseres eu irei tirá-los, mas se não disseres a coisa irá piorar. E só para você saber eu sei muito bem fazer torturas.

Chefe da esquadra – Eu...sei muit..o bem que tu... és..um comando fantasma – sorrindo enquanto termia de dores.

Sasuke – Como?

Chefe da esquadra – O Caveira negra ... não ...est..á tão ...lo..nge como pensas. – rindo ás gargalhadas – Mun..ca confies em ninguém.

Sasuke pega nele e leva-o até uma caixa.

Sasuke – Aqui está uma das cobras mais venenosas de todo o mundo. Se não me disseres eu irei por sua mão dentro da caixa e ela lhe irá morder.

Chefe da esquadra – Assim você me irá matar – rindo – e não é o que você quer.

Sasuke – E quem disse que você iria morrer? – sorrindo cínico – Eu tenho antídoto para lhe dar quando vir que você está a passar. Mas sabe o que é a melhor parte? Eu tenho um antídoto para mais de 20 mordidas dela. Quer jogar?

Reviews

Marimaty-chan – Oi. Minha querida. Está melhorando mesmo. Hahaha. Eu também estava com saudades deles, mas com o aproximar da descoberta eles vão ficando mais á parte, mas no final que infelizmente está próximo, eles vão fazer umas aparições muito lindas. Ahaha. Sasuke até já pediu a Sakura em namoro mas claro que ninguém viu porque isso foi numa noite intima ( modo pervertido) hahaha,. Eu gostava que me fizessem isso mas pronto nem tenho namorado. ( T T ) como você diz, OH vida tirana. Bem fico tão feliz mas tão feliz por você estar a gostar da fic e dos capítulos que até fico nas nuvens. Te adoro miga do meu coração. E espero que tenha gostado da fic minha linda. Beijos enormes minha amiga do peito.

Lokininha – Oi minha querida. Também achei lindo. Aqueles dois se amam por de mais. Hahaha. Cá estou continuando. Ahaha. Posso lhe chamar de sobrinha? Hahaha . Sim tenho fiz um á pouco. Se você por o mail Haruno_, você me descobre lá. Haha. E se você diz que eu iria gostar é porque eu vou amar. Você é muito fofa. =^.^=. Não tem problemas as suas perguntas. Por amor de deus. Eu adoro as suas perguntas. Se quiser fazer mais, esteja a vontade. Espero que goste do novo capitulo. Beijos fofos.

Bem quem será o caveira negra?

Querem dar palpites?

Ahaha

Beijos grandes e mandem Reviews. Para eu ficar contente e feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 16 – O verdadeiro jogo começa

Sasuke – Eu posso ficar aqui todo o dia, mas você vai me contar quem é o coveira negra e o porque de ele querer a morte de Sakura.

Chefe da esquadra – Então também é isso – dizia o chefe suando frio, olhos pisados, oca a deitar sangue. Tinha todos os dedos da mão partidos – Sakura. Nunca pensei que vocês pudessem se apaixonar pelas vossas missões. Ahahaha

Sasuke – Quem é ele? – pegando num alicate. – em todos os meus anos de tortura, arrancar unhas sempre foi um bom método, e o seguinte nem te passa pela cabeça. Então começamos agora? Ou vai falar?

Chefe da esquadra – Muito bem – engolindo em seco – Eu já estava mesmo morte de qualquer maneira. – Olhando para o chão – Nesta cidade um policia Honesto não dura muito. Ou morres honesto, ou sais covarde ou vives tempo suficiente para te transformares nos criminosos que prendes. Eu vivi o tempo suficiente para isso. Há pessoas que podem nunca virar escumalha como nós, como o caso dela e de muitos que passamos a limpo.

Sasuke – Continua.

Chefe da esquadra – Sakura era filha de um policial muito honesto, por assim dizer. Todos sabiam que ele nunca iria deixar de prender os criminosos e dinheiro já tinha sido tentado e ele recusou. Muitas tentativas de o matar foram em vão. Ele conseguia se safar. Até a um dia que o caveira se passou com a nossa falta de profissionalismo e fez as coisas por ele. Todos sabiam o que acontecia quando se ignorava uma ameaça toda a família morria. O pai de Sakura recebera a ameaça e so teve tempo de mandar o Kakashi buscar a sua família , e depois foi ter com eles. Decidiu se sacrificar pelo em delas. Mas a Sakura não desistiu e quis honrar a morte de seu pai. Ela é exactamente igual ao seu pai, e quando ela prendeu aqueles cães grandes todos foram para cima de mim e do caveira negra. Traficante cheios de medo de apodrecerem na cadeia, e entre outros. Tivemos de dar um jeito. Por medo a ver se ela se ia embora, mas ela nada fez e mudamos de estratégia. Ele deve tar a começar o novo jogo.

Sasuke – Como? – se levantando – que novo jogo – pondo a cabeça dele contra a mesa – Enquanto estas aqui , ele já deve a ter apanhado.

----

Ino – Então vemo-nos mais tarde tenho de ir ao salão de Beleza a minha pele está tão velha – passando a mão na cara – credo tão ultrapassada.

Tem Tem – Posi pois, fora de prazo não é.

Todas caíram na gargalhada. Ino bufara.

Ino – Por amor de deus, minha pele ainda não chegou a esse ponto sua engraçadinha.

Hinata – Adeus Sakura, fique bem

Sakura – Não se preocupem eu estou bem melhor.

Sakura as acompanhou até á porta e despediu-se delas com abraços e beijos. Fechara a porta e fora para a cozinha buscar um copo de água. A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Sakura – Será que elas se esqueceram de algo?

Sakura levara o copo de água na mão. Abriu a porta a sorrir.

Sakura – O que se esque…. QUEM ÉS TU?

Um homem todo vestido de preto e com uma mascara de uma caveira pintada de preta no rosto, puxou-a para dentro de casa. O copo se partiu no chão . Sakura fora mandada contra a parede.

- Tu já tiveste muita sorte de viveres até hoje, porém este será o teu ultimo dia,

Este tirar do bolso um pano com um cheiro esquisito. Sakura sabia o que era, era um liquido que fazia ela perder os sentidos, mas ela não podia se entregar assim.

Uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido era esconder armas em casa. Ela pôs a mão debaixo da mesa da sala e tirou uma faca.

-Espertinha você, mas uma faca comigo só pode ser brincadeira.

Sakura fora a ele, mas este desviara-se bem , e num só golpe tirara lhe a faca e apertando-a contra seu corpo pôs o lenço em sua boca e nariz. Os olhos dela começaram a ficar pesados e ela parou de se mexer lentamente.

- O Sasuke tem mesmo bom gosto, é pena que ele vá ficar sem a sua namoradinha.

Sakura conseguiu ouvir a última parte antes de perder totalmente seus sentidos.

----

Sasuke – O que raios fizeste com ela? – arrastando para uma porta

Chefe da esquadra - Eu nada mas o caveira vai fazer.

Sasuke abrira a porta e lá estava um quarto cheio de vidro partidos. Este começou a tirar a roupa ao Chefe .

Chefe da esquadra – O que esta s afazer?

Sasuke – Se não me contares quem é o filho da puta, e onde ela está. Podes ter a certeza que vais dar um belo mergulho no vidro.

Chefe da esquadra – Ok. Ok. Ele levou-a para a antiga fabrica de pirotecnia. – sentindo-se cada vez mais arrastado para o vidro – Ele fez parte do vosso exercito.

Sasuke – Como? – Surpreso e chocado

Chefe da esquadra – Ele é um comando Fantasma. ELE É O PAIN.

Sasuk ao ouvir o nome de Pain lembrou-se que ele não queria que o caso desta sai-se para missão.

Flashback on.

Pain – Este caso não deve ser tornado nossa missão. Ela não vale assim tanto.

Tobi – Desculpa , mas penso que estas a ser um pouco precipitado. Ela fez muito pela comunidade, era cuspir na cara de deus se não a ajudássemos.

Pai - E quem vai ficar com a missão?

Tobi – O Sasuke.

Sasuke – Parece-me bem, vai ser canja.

Pain – Nem pensar.

Sasuke – Porque? Eu resolvi todos os casos num estante. E alias se eu estiver na cola dela, eu vou descobrir esse filho da puta do caveira negra.

Pain olhara para o lado irritado.

Pain – Rapaz á coisas que não nos devemos meter.

Flashback off

Sasuke – " Então foi por isso que ele me queria afastado, e eu ter me apaixonado por ela foi so uma boa desculpa que ele arranjou. Ele estava ciente de tudo. Ele sabia todos os passos dela. Foi por isso que ele conseguia fazer tudo aquilo. Ele tinha acesso aos armazéns dos comandos, por isso é que não encontrávamos nada de suspeito na venda de traficantes.. Aquele filho da puta vai mas pagar. "

Sasuke prendeu o Chefe da esquadra a um tubo de ferro da sala e saiu a correr para ir buscar a Sakura. Pegou no seu telemóvel.

Sasuke – Atende Tobi atende ..

Tobi – Diz Sasuke.

Sasuke – O Caveira negra é o Pain, é o filho da puta do Pai.

Tobi – COMO? Eu estou a ouvi bem?

Sasuke – Manda todo o pessoal disponível para antiga fabrica de pirotecnia . Ele tem a Sakura.

Toi – Muito bem, eu mandarei de imediato.

Sasuke volta a marcar um numero .

Sasuke – Naruto quero que tu e o kakashi sigam de imediato para a antiga fabrica de pirotecnia.

Naruto – Mas porque?

Sasuke – A Sakura está com o caveira negra que é um dos nossos. Por isso vai bem armado e protegido, o caro é um dos melhores.

Naruto – A Sakura o que?..... Não te preocupes nos vamos já para lá.

Sasuke começa a acelerar para chegar o mais depressa possível a antiga fabrica de pirotecnia.

Reviews:

Mari-sousa – Oi. Eu também amo esse lado perigoso dele. Ui ui. Romântico e perigoso, meu deus que contraste. Ahahaha. Beijos grandes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Marimary-chan – Oi. Miga que saudades. Meu deus eu ainda vou desmaiar de emoção pelos elogios que você me dá. Meu deus. Também estou com saudades T.T, escola é má. Oh vida tirana. Estou a apanhar a sua frase. Ahahaha. Cá está o cara , te apanhei. Quem iria imaginar que era ele? Nem o Papa ( papa no Vaticano – o que? Era o Pain? Oh desgraçado) É o Sasuke é bem bom em torturas. Hum. Onde ele aprendeu isso? ^.^ Muito brigado mais uma vez amiga, te adoro. Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capítulo

Deixem reviews para eu ficar feliz


	18. Chapter 18

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura

Capitulo 17 – salvar o que mais amamos.

Sakura abria os olhos devagar tentando ver o que se passava á volta dela. Tudo estava pouco claro para esta. Sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça e o seu estômago dava voltas. Ela sabia que estava sentada e amarrada ela sentia isso. E sentia que tudo aquilo era esquisito. Ela não estava em casa, mas tinha falhas de memoria. Ela só se lembrava de se despedir de suas amigas e mais nada. Mas a imagem em seus olhos começou a se definir e a imagem de um homem á sua frente.

Pain – finalmente acordou.

Sakura – Quem é você? – disse ela incomodada com a luz.

Pain – Para muitos eu me chamo caveira negra. – sorrindo – para outros eu sou simplesmente o Pai um dos líderes do comando fantasma.

Sakura ou ouvir aquilo ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo revoltada.

Pain – Não é engraçado a ironia? –se levantando – Eu sou a pessoa contratada para te matar e para te salvar.

Sakura – Seu assassino – lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos – TU MATASTE O MEU PAI.

Pain – Lamento, não é nada de pessoal. Tinha de ser.

Sakura – Tu vais te arrepender tanto, mas tanto.

Um barulho foi ouvido que distraiu Pain.

Pain – O que raio se passa? – olhando para todos os lados.

Pain amordaça Sakura e pega na sua arma indo em direcção á porta.

-----

Sasuke – Vocês já sabem o que fazer, só temos de nos dividir. Atenção aos materiais inflamáveis, um disparo não calculado e vamos todos pelos ares.

Naruto – Eu sei muito bem isso.

Tobi – Então eu o Daidara e o Naruto vamos por este lado e tu o kakashi vão pelo outro.

Sasuke – Sim. Boa sorte.

Sasuke e Kakashi começaram a andar na direcção oposta aos outros companheiros. A antiga fábrica era dividida por 3 pavilhões. Nos outros dois estavam mais reforços e naquele que era o maior eles tiveram de se dividir. Encontrar Sakura era uma prioridade.

Pain – Malditos eles nos encontraram. Mas eu vou acabar com isto.

Pain disparou sobre Sasuke e Kakashi.

Sasuke – Filho da puta.

Os dois se tentaram esconder nas colonas.

Kakashi – ele aqui está em vantagem o que fazemos ?

Sasuke – Um de nós vai ter de o distrair. – se levantando.

Kakashi - Sasuke , vai procurar a Sakura eu faço de isco.

Sasuke – E porque haveria eu de fazer isso?

Kakashi – Raciciona . Eu já vivi muito rapaz, tenho mais experiência, e se algo acontecer a mim, a Sakura não vai sentir tanto. Acredita em mim. E vai buscar a Sakura.

Kakashi começou a correr em zig zag para ser mais difícil ele manter uma mira. Kakashi começou a correr sempre em frente para que este o seguiu-se e deixasse a costa livre para Sasuke. E ele deixou. Caíra que nem um pato.

Sasuke foi sempre baixado em direcção a umas escadas que davam caminho para o segundo e ultimo piso. Ele subiu sempre baixado . Ele dirigiu-se a uma porta e viu que esta estava fechada com um cadeado. Pegou no silenciador e colocou na arma e dera um tiro no cadeado. Abrira a porta e lá estava Sakura.

Sasuke – Skura .

Ele correr para ela. Tirou o lenço que tapava a sua boca e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Sasuke – Sakura tive tanto medo de chegar tarde, tanto medo de te perder

Sakura – Sasuke você está bem. – chorando. – pensei que nunca mais o iria ver.

Ouve-se um tiro de novo. Sasuke então se apercebe que tem de ser rápido. Começou a tirar as cordas que prendiam Sakura a cadeira. Elas estavam muito apertadas e os nós bem feitos. Ele estava a demorar a conseguir. Pegou numa faca e cortou-as.

Pain – Que querido. O amor é tão belo.

Sasuke e Sakura ficam paralisados com a imagem de Pai a beira da porta.

Sasuke – Maldito – pegando na arma.

Pain dispara mais rápido e acerta no braço de Sasuke fazendo com que larga a arma.

Sakura – SASUKE .

Pain – E viverem felizes....

Ouve-se mais um tiro e na camisola de Pain uma mancha vermelha de sangue, de repente só se vê este cair morto no chão. Naruto estava por detrás deste com a arma em punho.

Naruto – Estão bem? – guardando a arma.

Sakura – O Sasuke está ferido.

Naruto vai até Sasuke.

Sasuke – Onde está o Kakashi – olhando para este.

Naruto apenas olha para o lado – Ele já não está entre nós. – as lágrimas invadiam seu rosto

Sakura – Como?

Sakura chorava compulsivamente. Sasuke e apenas a aproximou dele com o braço que não estava ferido. Sasuke também queria chorar mas não conseguia. Achava que um policia como ele não poderia nunca ser lembrado com lágrimas mas sim com um sorriso e foi isso que ele fez deu um sorriso.

Sasuke – Sakura nunca o lembres com lágrimas , mas sim com sorrisos, ele foi um bom policial.

Nota – o próximo capitulo será o último. É verdade só mais um e ele acaba

Reviews

Mari-sousa – OI. Ainda bem que está a adorar. O lado malvado do Sasuke é maravilhoso. Muhahaha. Aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que goste. Beijos enormes

Marimary-chan – Oi. Minha querida amiga. Adorei esse seu lado tão explosivo. Hahaha. Bem como pode ver o próximo é o último. Eu vem lhe tinha avisado que estava a chegar ao fim. T.T Muito obrigado por todo o seu carinho e paciência. Beijos te adoro muito, mas muito.


	19. Chapter 19

Nome de código : Haruno Sakura.

Nota da autora – Como é meu habito , sempre que acabo uma fic, dedico o último capitulo a todas as pessoas que deixaram Review. Pois bem, cá estão as pessoas que me fizeram feliz.

Marimaty-chan ; Yuupii; Titia-Ro; Lokininha; Mari-Sousa

Obrigado por todos minhas queridas. Este capitulo é dedicado a vocês. Espero que gostem

Capitulo 19 – Fim

Sakura – Kakashi. Vamos ter todos saudades tuas. – Derramando uma lágrima. – Obrigado por me ter salvado.

O cemitério estava cheio, pessoa olhando para o caixão que continha uma bandeira. Era uma honra levar no seu caixão a bandeira do pais do fogo. O caixão era levado para a sua última morada. Numa última maneira de honrar aquele homem foi os disparos para o ar. Disparos dos seus colegas de esquadra e pessoas dos comandos fantasma, que vieram prestar uma homenagem o seu trabalho.

Naruto – Carregar – As armas eram carregadas. – Apontar – Apontadas para o céu. – Disparar – As armas abriam fogo.

Sakura estava ao lado de Sasuke que tinha o seu braço no peito, mas que com o outro abraçava Sakura que chorava que nem uma menina pequena.

Sasuke – Ele irá para um sitio muito melhor. Ele será lembrado para sempre.

Sasuke –" Obrigado Kakashi. Obrigado por ter salvo a minha flor. Descanse em paz, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela, até o resto dos meus dias.

Sasuke olhava para o Céu como se esperasse um sinal dele, e uma pomba branca que estava a posada abeira da campa de Kakashi levantou voou até ao céu. Quem acreditar na fé, saberá entrecortar os factos como tal. Aquela pomba estava a guiar a alma de kakashi, alias ela é um mensageiro de Deus. Sasuke sorriu para o céu, e uma lágrima escorreu. Naruto também derramava lágrimas, enquanto prestava homenagem a Kakashi

---- 1 ano depois ---

Um ano se passou. E com ele muita coisa mudou, muita coisa se transformou. Como Sasuke havia dito ele só iria acabar uma missão e depois iria se retirar dos comandos fantasmas. A sua última missão era a de Sakura, ele só precisava de a acabar para que ambos vivessem felizes. Sakura também se retirara da esquadra, achava que tinha dado o melhor possível aos habitantes e que estava na altura de outra pessoa tomar seu lugar. Ela podia ter ficado, podia ter continuado tudo, mas Sasuke tinha medo e ela achava que viver mais uma coisas destas seria assustador. Sasuke e Sakura casaram-se numa cerimonia pequena e simples como Sakura assim pedira. Apenas pediu a sue marido que fosse na mesma igreja que seus pais tinham casado. Sasuke claro que não fez nenhuma objecção ao pedido de Sakura. Agora eles estavam morando juntos e a cegonha estava chegando para os dois. Sakura estava grávida de 4 meses. E Sasuke ficava babado só de olhar para a barriga a crescer de Sakura e imaginar sua filha. Porque sim, iria ser uma menina.

Sasuke quando soube que era uma menina, foi como se ele teve-se ganhado uma nova vida. Foi a correr comprar tinta para pintar o quarto para a criança que viria. Pintou as paredes de rosa , comprou moveis brancos e rosas e um berço de igual cor. Muitos brinquedos , e peluches e claro muita roupa rosa e branca. Sakura só se ria ao ver Sasuke a pintar o quarto de rosa e este também com a roupa e a cara pintada de rosa, é que como todos sabem Sasuke podia ser bom em muita coisa, mas para pintar não era. Mas fez questão de ser ele a fazer tudo. E não é que ficara bonitinho.

Sasuke – Que nome vamos dar a ela? – disse ele deitado na cama fazendo círculos com o dedo na barriga de Sakura.

Sakura – Eu disse que se fosse menina você escolhia o nome , não se lembra? – disse ela mexendo nos cabelos negros deste.

Sasuke – Que tal Amaya? – disse ele olhando para ela.

Sakura – Assim será. – disse ela com a mão na barriga – a nossa Amaya irá ser uma criança muito feliz.

Sasuke ao ouvir isto dera um beijo na barriga de Sakura e em seguida depositou um beijo nos lábios desta.

Sasuke – Te amo.

Sakura – Também te amo Sasuke.

----

Naruto conseguira chegar a chefe da esquadra e com ele tudo melhorou. Todos os policiais corruptos foram despedidos e posteriormente presos. Metade da criminalidade desaparecera de Konoha. Claro que não fora toda, mas com a subida de Naruto para chefe de esquadra as coisas melhoraram muito. Ele casara-se com Hinata porém foi passados 3 messes a seguir a Sasuke. Foi um dos casamentos mais mediáticos, porque assim quis o pai de Hinata. Eles não se importaram, a única coisa que queriam era serem felizes. Estarem sempre um ao lado do outro.

Naruto – Hina!

Hinata – Diga meu amor.

Naruto – Sabe eu queria ser ... – olhando para Hinata corado - ..p...pa...pai – disse ele.

Hinata olhou para ele surpresa, de todo o que ele podia perguntar nunca imaginou que fosse tal coisa.

Hinata – Bem – corada - eu também quero ser mãe , mas você quer agora ? – disse ela ainda mais vermelha

Naruto – Bem se você quiser – disse ele passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Hinata – Nada me faria mais feliz do que completar nossa família. – disse ela abraçando Naruto.

Naruto – Óptimo – pegando nela ao colo – vamos já tratar do assunto – disse ele a levando para o quarto.

----

Porém falando dos nossos dois amigos que pode parecer que se odeiam com todas as forças, mas que a verdade é uma só, eles se amam de verdade, decidiram ir tirar férias para uma ilha deserta. Ou assim pensavam eles.

Antes de embarcarem

Tobi – Tens a certeza que vamos para uma ilha deserta , sem ninguém lá para nos chatear os cornos? – ar de duvidoso.

Daidara – Claro que sim - :3 - o rapaz da companhia me garantiu que não havia lá nada. Tínhamos água potável numa nascente perto da praia e depois tinha lá frutas e outros alimentos. Mas também só vamos para lá 4 dias, o que pode correr mal ? - ^.^

2 dias depois de aterrarem na praia

Tobi – SEU DESGRAÇADO FILHO DE UMA EGUA – correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso, e sim dependia mesmo O.O - Eu juro , mas juro por Deus, por Buda, por Alá ou qualquer deus que exista neste terra onde Cristo perdeu as botas que se eu sair com vida desta merda de ilha, eu agarro a merda de uma caçadeira , e mato a ti sua mula sem cérebro e aquele veado da companhia de viagens que te indicou esta ilha .

Daidara – Como eu podia saber que havia aqui canibais? – T.T – Obrigadinho pelo apoio moral, se é para morrer , deixo já de correr.

Canibais – shjksh zjjskkf klednfk ojhsm ( não sei língua de canibal mas pelos vistos enventei uma engraçada)

"Tradução – Aquele loirinho com uma pitada de cominhos e uma folha de loureiro é que ficava divino.

Tobi – Eu sinto eles a cobiçar minha carne

Daidara – Eu não sei não, mas eles estão a olhar para mim a se babarem – T.T – Tobi eles querem a mim.

Tobi – Óptimo enquanto eles te cozinham eu vou buscar ajuda.

Daidara - Obrigadinho pelo apoio emocional.

Tobi – Deixa tar se ficares com trauma Deus que te marque uma consulta lá e que me manda a conta para pagar aqui.

Fim

Reviews

Marimaty-chan – Oi miga. Cá está ela. O final. T.T. Também vou sentir falta de a escrever. Oh vida tirana. Hahaha adora esta sua frase. Você é demais. E fico muito feliz por você ter amado ele. Muito obrigado. E espero que tenha gostado do final. Beijos enormes

Mari-Sousa – Oi. Chegamos ao fim. T.T. Não chore se não somos duas. Depois inundamos todo. Quer um lenço? ^.^hahaha . Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios e espero qeu fique na sua memoria de uma maneira positiva. Espero que tenha gostado do final. Beijos enormes

Bem acabou.

Até á próxima.

^.^


End file.
